I Hate Myself For Losing You
by Amandiine
Summary: [SiriusDrew][Suite de Accidentally In Love] La vie de Drew était parfaite et elle remerciait Merlin pour ça tous les jours. Seulement… Le 31 décembre 1979… Tout a basculé…
1. Prologue

**Titre **: **I Hate Myself For Losing You**

**Disclamer **: Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

**Romance** : Sirius/OC

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé** : La vie de Drew était parfaite et elle remerciait Merlin pour ça tous les jours. Seulement… Le 31 décembre 1979… Tout a basculé…

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Le titre de la fic c'est une chanson de Kelly Clarkson ! Merci encore pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews dans mon ancienne fic ! Et bonne lecture ! Gros bisous !

**I Hate Myself For Losing You**

**Prologue **

**Décembre 79, Drew a 17 ans.**

Elle avait été obligée de partir pour passer les fêtes avec de la famille en Ecosse. Maintenant qu'il avait un toit bien à lui, il avait prévu de faire une grande soirée chez lui pour le Jour de l'An. Il était triste qu'elle ne puisse pas rester, mais il n'avait pas remis la fiesta pour autant.

La veille, elle avait passé toute la journée chez lui. Ils ne se quittaient plus depuis près d'un an et demi à présent. Depuis que Sirius avait quitté Poudlard et qu'elle avait repris les cours, ils souffraient tous les deux de la séparation dont ils étaient l'objet. Pendant les dernières vacances d'été, elle l'avait présenté « officiellement » à ses parents – officiellement parce que sa mère le connaissait déjà. Il faisait parti intégrante de la famille à partir de ce jour. Les Knight avaient bien remarqué que c'était un jeune homme sérieux et très bien élevé. C'est pourquoi ils ne disaient rien lorsque leur fille passait plusieurs jours à la suite chez lui. Ils avaient bien vu qu'entre eux c'était pas une amourette. C'était sérieux et leur bonheur ensemble était plus que palpable.

James avait prêté son miroir à double sens à Drew, et comme ça, Sirius et elle se parlait tous les jours bien qu'elle soit au collège. Ca leur faisait du bien de s'entendre et de se voir. C'est comme ça qu'ils tenaient la distance. C'était tout sauf simple après une année passée à se voir tous les jours… Mais ils tenaient le coup.

Il avait parlé de la soirée du Jour de l'An depuis bien longtemps, et elle était bien sûr invitée d'office. Tous deux se réjouissaient à l'avance de cette petite sauterie, mais cela flancha très vite lorsque les parents de Drew lui firent par de leurs projets de passer les fêtes en famille. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais ils lui avaient obligé en prétextant qu'ils étaient déjà assez indulgents à la laisser passer ses journées et ses nuits entière avec lui pendant ses congés. Ils lui expliquèrent que c'était pour rapprocher un peu la famille, et elle avait été contrainte d'accepter.

Elle lui avait soufflé ça entre deux baisers un jour de la première semaine des vacances de Noël. Il avait été contrarié, mais elle avait réussit à lui faire penser à autre chose sous la couette…

Liz avait finalement rompu avec Timothy. « A trop vouloir presser les choses, il a tout perdu » lui avait-elle dit. Cependant, Drew avait bien remarqué que sa meilleure amie avait des vues sur un autre jeune homme de Serdaigle…

Lily et James filaient quant à eux, le parfait amour. C'était impressionnant de voir le changement de comportement qu'il y avait eu entre ces deux là. Drew et Lily s'étaient considérablement rapprochées aussi, bien que Sirius n'appréciait pas tellement l'ex-préfète. Il faisait bonne figure devant James car il savait qu'il était vraiment heureux avec elle et il ne voulait pas blesser son meilleur ami.

Erika – la sœur de Drew – était toujours avec Julian. C'était le grand amour, et les deux filles Knight étaient plus complices que jamais à présent. Rien, absolument rien ne pouvait entraver la bonne humeur de Drew. Sa vie était parfaite et elle remerciait Merlin pour ça tous les jours. Seulement… Le 31 décembre 1979… Tout a basculé…

**A suivre !**


	2. Le tournant

**Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait toujours énormement plaisir de voir qu'autant de monde apprécie ma fiction !**

**Gros bisous - Amandiine**

**-----------------------**

**Chapitre 1**

**1er Janvier 1980**

Drew arriva de bonne heure chez Sirius pour lui faire la surprise de son retour précoce. Elle avait réussit à convaincre ses parents de la laisser partir. Ils avaient vus qu'elle ne s'amusait vraiment pas avec eux et qu'elle était malheureuse, bien qu'elle faisait de grands efforts pour le cacher. Elle avait donc eu l'autorisation d'utiliser la cheminée familiale pour aller chez son bien-aimé.

Une fois arrivée, elle se mit à sourire en voyant le bordel monstre qui régnait dans son salon.

« Et ben au moins ils se sont éclatés » pensa-t-elle.

De nombreuses personnes qui lui étaient complètement inconnus étaient en train de dormir dans les canapés du salon. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et continua son chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de son homme où elle le trouverait sûrement. Elle passa devant la cuisine et entendit des voix. Elle s'arrêta pour essayer de voir si c'était lui, mais en tendant l'oreille un peu plus attentivement elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de voix de filles.

- J'en reviens pas… Elle a réussit à l'avoir ! fit une de manière excédée.

- Ouais… soupira l'autre, quand je pense que je lui ai fait les yeux doux toute la soirée et qu'il a fini avec elle…

- Et le bordel qu'ils ont fait… S'ils voulaient que tout l'appart' soit au courant c'est réussit ! On a levé le son de la stéréo au bout d'un moment parce que ça commençait vraiment à être perturbant…

- Ah oui ? Je devais être dehors à ce moment là…

« Et ben… Y'en a qui se sont pas gênés ! »

Elle continua sa route jusqu'au couloir menant à la chambre de Sirius. Plus encombrée, tu pouvais pas. A quelques mètres de sa porte, elle renversa quelques bouteilles vides qui étaient en équilibre sur une pyramide de cannettes de bières… Le son du verre qui se brise sur le sol mêlé à la tôle des cannettes qui dégringole la firent sortir de son incognito…

oOoOoOoOo

En ce tout premier jour de l'année 1980, une jeune fille brune était en train de dormir sereinement contre le torse de Sirius Black. Elle se réveilla avant lui et commença à lui caresser tendrement le torse un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il émergea peu de temps après en murmurant :

- Drew…

Et il la serra encore plus fort contre lui. La jeune fille releva instantanément la tête et le regardant les sourcils froncés.

- Non, moi c'est Allison je te l'ai déjà dit hier soir !

Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle dit car sa tête lui lançait comme jamais.

- Parles moins fort Drew… S'il te plait… J'ai un de ces mal de crâne…

Il mit sa main sur son front en se le massant doucement pour tenter de faire passer cette douleur lancinante.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un monstre de vacarme retentit depuis le couloir, faisant se crisper le visage de Sirius sous la souffrance. Allison s'en moquait manifestement complètement car elle se dégagea de ses bras et commença à chercher ses vêtements dans la pièce tout en lui demandant :

- Mais c'est qui cette Drew ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et on put entendre d'une voix blanche.

- C'est moi.

oOoOoOoOo

Le choc fulgurant dans la poitrine de Drew fut comme une bombe qui venait d'exploser. Si elle ne se tenait pas à la poignée de la porte elle serait déjà effondrée sur le sol à l'heure qu'il est.

Sirius se releva tant bien que mal du lit, ne comprenant absolument rien du tout à ce qui se passait dans cette chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un peu mieux les yeux pour tenter de saisir un peu tout ça, il vit Drew, la mine décomposée sur le pas de la porte. Elle le regardait, le teint livide. Il fit pivoter sa tête en direction de l'autre fille et il commença à comprendre…

C'en était fini du mal de crâne. Un gouffre immense venait de remplacer son cœur.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? murmura-t-il au bord de l'abîme.

Il releva la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, mais plus personne ne s'y trouvait…

Il prit en trombe un jean à lui qui jonchait sur le sol et l'enfila à toute vitesse. Il courut à la suite de Drew pour la rattraper.

Elle titubait, sa progression n'était pas rapide, il la rattrapa sans mal dans le hall de l'entrée. Il lui prit le bras pour qu'elle se mette face à lui.

- Drew… Je… Je me rappelle plus… Je…

- Tais toi, le coupa-t-elle. Je veux que tu te taises. Que tu me lâches et cela dans tous les sens du terme.

Il secoua la tête et la regarda le visage plus qu'attristé.

- Non Drew… Je peux pas… Je suis désolé…

Elle le regarda le visage dur.

- Une nuit je suis pas là. UNE SEULE ! ET TU T'EN TAPES UNE AUTRE ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME DEMANDER COMBIEN TU T'EN ES TIRE DEPUIS LA RENTREE !

Elle se défit de son bras rageusement et sortit de l'appartement noire de colère. La douleur était indescriptible. Il lui asséna le coup de grâce en criant dans un cri déchirant :

- JE T'AIIIIME !

Elle s'arrêta net. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait. A croire qu'il l'avait gardé sous le coude en cas d'extrême urgence. Et là c'était bien le cas. Elle en revenait pas qu'il puisse lui faire une chose pareille. Lui dire ces quelques mots à cet instant là. Elle aurait préféré ne rien entendre.

Perdue dans ses réflexions elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il s'était approché d'elle et qu'il était en train de pleurer contre son épaule. Son torse collé à son dos. Ses bras autour d'elle.

- Drew… Je… Me laisse pas… Je t'aime trop… Je tiendrais pas sans toi… Tu es ma vie Drew…

Il murmurait ça entre deux sanglots. C'était trop bouleversant pour elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à se défaire de son étreinte.

- Sirius… Arrête ça… Je t'en prie… le supplia-t-elle.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il continuait son mea culpa.

- Je sais que j'ai merdé… - il resserra encore plus ses bras autour de sa taille – Je le sais Drew… Et je te jure que je n'ai jamais rien fait avec une autre que toi depuis septembre…

- Arrête…

- Je peux plus vivre sans toi… Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça…

- Si Sirius… Je ne cautionne absolument pas ce genre d'écart… Ca va être très dur, mais c'est fini entre nous, fit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

La douleur était trop persistante dans sa poitrine. Impossible se disait-elle. Impossible de pardonner ça. Il ne fallait surtout pas pardonner ça. Sinon c'était le début d'une longue série de moment d'angoisse lorsqu'elle ne se retrouverait pas avec lui. Une fois. C'était juste une fois, se disait-elle. Mais après une, il y a deux… Et c'est là que le cauchemar commencerait. Et ça. Il en était pas question.

- J'étais ivre Drew… Je croyais que c'était toi… continua-t-il s'accrochant toujours à elle.

- Trop tard. Lâche-moi maintenant.

Elle se défit de ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre. Il était beaucoup trop mal pour ça. Elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui et il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol. Son corps parcouru de soubresauts dus aux larmes qui remplissaient son visage.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas aller le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mal de le voir comme ça. Mal, qu'il lui ait fait ça. Elle ne se retourna pas et sorti complètement de son appartement et rentra au domicile familial.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se virent avant une année et des poussières…

**A suivre !**


	3. La décision

**Mon dieu j'ai explosé tous mes records là ! 43 reviews ! Merci énormément ! Merci merci merci ! Ca me touche vous pouvez pas savoir !**

**Voici la suite.**

**Gros bisous et merci encore ! Vraiment.**

**Amandiine**

**---------------------**

**Chapitre 2**

Une semaine. Pendant une semaine il avait essayé de la contacter, lui envoyant des fleurs tous les jours, et des lettres d'excuses. Mais non. Aussi mal que ça lui faisait, elle se refusait de lui pardonner. Liz, Erika et Lily avaient presque élu domicile dans la chambre de Drew, essayant de la calmer. Elle était au plus mal, et les filles ne savaient pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter. En fait, elles faisaient plus office de barrage aux tentatives d'intrusions de Sirius. Lily avait mis en place un sort pour ne pas qu'il puisse transplaner dans sa chambre et Drew lui en était très reconnaissante.

- Il transplanait ici toutes les nuits où les parents ne me laissaient pas allez chez lui.

- Ah oui ? fit Erika surprise. Je… Je n'étais pas au courant…

- On était discret… ajouta Drew avec un sourire mélancolique.

Puis ses yeux s'étaient remplis de nouveau de larmes, et elle enfouit son visage dans son coussin en criant des « POURQUOIII ? » déchirant. Liz venait auprès d'elle pour lui caresser le dos de manière rassurante et en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Et comme toujours, ça se terminait avec une Drew qui s'endort exténuée et toujours autant peinée.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Lily, murmura Liz en refermant délicatement la porte de la chambre de Drew derrière elle.

- Non, Sirius sera encore à la maison avec James… Je ne peux pas être dans les deux camps…, fit-elle avec une petite mine.

- Mais tu peux très bien être chez toi et faire comme si de rien n'était avec Sirius ? proposa Erika.

Lily fit non de la tête.

- Si tu le voyais… Impossible de rester insensible… Il vaut vraiment mieux pour Drew qu'elle ne le voit pas. Il fait vraiment peine à voir, ajouta-t-elle en souriant faiblement, elle posa inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre.

- Tu te sens pas bien ? demanda aussitôt Liz, inquiète.

- Non, tout va bien t'en fait pas… répliqua Lily en souriant doucement.

- T'es sûre hein ? Parce que James me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quoi que se soit.

- Oui, je suis sûre, confirma-t-elle en riant un peu.

Les deux autres filles hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et elles se rendirent toutes dans le salon.

oOoOoOo

Un jour, il avait réussit à l'entrevoir, au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre, grâce au balai de James qu'il lui avait volé.

« Emprunté ! » s'indigna Sirius.

Bon d'accord, _emprunté_… Bref, coup de chance pour lui, elle venait tout juste de se calmer. Il la voyait de dos, assise sur le bord de son lit, sa tête contre l'épaule d'Erika qui lui caressait doucement le dos. Apparemment elles discutaient de choses assez drôles puisqu'il vit Lily et Liz face à elle se mettre à rire et le dos de Drew se mit à bouger un peu, signe qu'elle était en train de rire aussi.

Lily leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre et remarqua Sirius. L'air de rien elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et lui fit de gros yeux et des grands gestes lui disant de s'en aller ! Comme il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas être l'objet des foudres de Lily, il reposa ses yeux une dernière fois sur celle qu'il aime et la regarda doucement. Il soupira, et hoche la tête à l'adresse de Lily pour lui dire qu'il partait.

Elle ne quitta pas la fenêtre tant qu'il ne fut pas complètement parti et retourna changer les idées de Drew avec les autres.

oOoOoOo

Ca y est. Les cours à Poudlard venaient de reprendre, et Sirius savait qu'à partir de maintenant c'était complètement foutu. Il avait fait tout son possible pendant cette dernière semaine de vacances, et elle avait tout ignoré. Ca le blessait un peu plus à chaque refus mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il se haïssait tellement de l'avoir perdu…

James avait lui aussi, tout comme Rémus et Peter, élu domicile chez Sirius lorsque celui-ci n'était pas chez les Potters (et Merlin savait qu'il y était souvent…). Ce n'était vraiment pas simple de lui remonter le moral. Liz et Lily venaient souvent parler avec James et lui affirmer qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avec lui. Alors quoi dire à son meilleur ami pour qu'il aille mieux ? Il ne savait pas. Alors il lui achetait des tonnes de glace venant tout droit du Dragon Plaisant, le restaurant préféré de Sirius.

oOoOoOo

Deux semaines après la reprise des cours, Sirius prit une importante décision. Et pour l'annoncer à ses amis, il les avait tous invités au restaurant. Pendant tout le repas, il avait la tête ailleurs et ses amis l'avaient très bien remarqué, mais ils ne firent aucuns commentaires. Ils se doutaient bien qu'il était, une fois de plus, en train de penser à Drew…

Mais non, cette fois-ci il était en train de chercher le bon moment et les bons mots à dire à ses amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Au moment du dessert, il se lança enfin.

- Je vais partir.

- Mais on a pas prit le café encore ! fit Peter.

- Non, je vais partir, répéta calmement Sirius.

- Mais où ça ? demanda James inquiet, il commençait à comprendre.

- Aux Etats Unis, répondit simplement Sirius.

- Aux Etats-Unis ? fit Peter. Mais pourquoi si loin ?

- Il le faut. Il faut que je déconnecte de l'Angleterre.

- Tu as raison. Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, fait, déclara Rémus.

- Mais combien de temps ? demanda James avec une petite mine.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Le temps qu'il faudra.

James eut une mine qui faisait peine à voir à ce moment là. Voir partir son meilleur ami à l'autre bout de la planète l'attristait réellement. Rémus lui fit une tape sur la cuisse pour lui faire comprendre que c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour Sirius. James se reprit et termina son repas en essayant de ne pas penser à l'avenir.

James raccompagna Sirius jusque chez lui comme très souvent ces derniers temps.

- Hem… Heu… J'ai.. J'ai récupéré le miroir à double sens…, fit James embarrassé.

- Oh…, fut la seule réaction de Sirius.

Il savait que c'était Drew qui avait dû lui rendre, et ça l'attrista. Il prit une grande respiration pour refouler les émotions qui le gagnaient tout le temps en ce moment et il fit un faible sourire à son ami.

- On gardera le contact comme ça.

James hocha juste la tête, affecté qu'il s'en aille.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Demain.

Le brun à lunette déglutit difficilement.

- Demain ? Mais tu as prévu ça depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis une semaine environ.

Sirius alla se chercher une bière dans son frigo et en proposa une à James qui accepta.

- Mais… Tu… Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne décision ?

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le sofa.

- Je suis sûr que d'une chose. C'est que je ne pourrai pas vivre dans cette ville où j'ai vécu tant de chose avec elle. Dès que je fais un pas dehors, j'ai un flot de souvenir qui me reviennent et…

Il s'arrêta et mit sa main devant ses yeux et commença à pleurer silencieusement. James soupira et s'approcha de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu as raison, si tu as besoin de ça, fait-le.

Mal de le voir comme ça.

Sirius hocha la tête et lui dit entre deux sanglots.

- Je l'aime tellement…

Il s'accrocha à son ami et commença à pleurer un peu plus bruyamment. James lui caressa le dos d'une manière rassurante.

- Je sais Sirius… Je sais…

Cette scène ressemblait à tous les autres jours qui venaient de s'écouler depuis le premier de l'an…

Sirius espérait vraiment au fond de lui qu'à des milliers de kilomètres il réussirait à passer à autre chose, et à l'oublier… Car ça faisait vraiment trop mal…

**A suivre !**


	4. Le retour

**Voilà la suite chers lecteurs ! Désolé de mettre autant de temps, mais j'ai repris le boulot comme tout le monde Mais ne vous en fait pas, je compte bien la terminer cette fic parce que j'ai autant hâte de l'écrire que vous de la lire !**

**Voilà gros bisous et merci encore ! C'est un plaisir de lire toutes vos reviews !**

**Amandiine**

**--------------------------**

**Chapitre 3**

**Juillet 1981**

Sirius était enfin de retour au pays. Après un an et demi passé à New York, il a été contacté par Dumbledore pour qu'il fasse parti de L'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait profité de son séjour aux USA pour faire sa formation d'Auror dans une des plus prestigieuses académies, d'où il était sorti major bien entendu.

Il aurait été le meilleur dans tous les cas, mais là, il n'avait rien d'autre à penser à part à son boulot, et à l'excuse qu'il allait pouvoir sortir à la fille qui se réveillait dans son lit au petit matin, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il compte pas du tout s'engager, que c'était juste pour la soirée.

Il se sentait « guérit » et apte à retrouver Londres, grâce à toutes ces filles qu'il s'était envoyé à Manhattan. Mais il se mentait à lui-même. Il était _tout_, sauf guérit. Une photo de Drew toujours sur lui… Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, même s'il se refusait de la regarder… Sauf pendant les moments de faiblesses… Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait eu…

Avant de prévenir qui que ce soit de son retour. Il avait été déposer ses affaires chez lui. Il regardait autour de lui et… Rien n'avait changé mais… C'était différent. Il resta un moment sur le canapé du salon et… Il essayait de bloquer son esprit pour ne pas que les souvenirs reviennent.

« T'en est capable Sir', pense à autre chose… A tout sauf à _elle_… »

Une phrase qu'il s'était répété des milliards de fois depuis qu'il était parti.

Il laissa tomber son regard sur la cuisine qu'il pouvait entrevoir depuis le salon et… Il se rappela très nettement, d'une magnifique journée passée avec elle. Tous les détails étaient si frais dans son esprit qu'il aurait pu jurer que c'était hier. Son regard vagabonda dans toute la pièce et encore une fois… De merveilleux souvenirs d'eux deux ensemble… Heureux… Lui revinrent.

Il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'aimerait plus personne, et qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Tous les jours il se remémorait cette putain de soirée du nouvel an.

- J'ai tout gâché…, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Le 31 décembre dernier, il l'avait passé avec un carton rempli de bouteilles de whisky. Seul. Dans son appart' sur la 5e avenue. Seul, avec une photo _d'elle_.

C'était franchement pas facile d'ignorer tout ça… Alors il se leva et décida d'aller voir son presque frère pour lui faire la surprise de son retour parmis eux.

oOoOoOo

Il prit le chemin façon moldu pour s'y rendre. Il avait besoin de marcher un peu pour réfléchir, le transplanage était beaucoup trop rapide comme moyen de locomotion. Il se demandait si Harry le reconnaîtrait… Un petit gars de bientôt un an qui ne vous a vu que par cheminée et miroir interposé… Il y avait de forte chance qu'il le prenne pour un étranger…

James avait promis à Sirius de faire le baptême du petit lorsqu'il serait de retour. Car il ne voulait personne d'autre que lui pour être le parrain de son fils. Sirius lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant, et maintenant qu'il était de retour il comptait bien s'investir à 200 dans son rôle de parrain.

Une fois arrivé à la demeure des Potter, il resta un moment devant la porte. Hésitant. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. C'était que du positif ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Son meilleur ami, sa femme, et son gosse. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Drew ne serait pas là. Liz habitait encore au Manoir familial avec ses parents.

- Aller, un peu de courage Sir'…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Et il frappa à la porte. Il entendit des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers et… C'est Lily qui ouvrit la porte.

- Salut… fit-il avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle parut très surprise de le voir.

- Oh… Salut Sirius.

Elle ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand et un très large sourire se forma sur son visage.

- C'est James qui va être content.

Très enthousiaste, elle s'effaça pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la maison. Il lui répondit par un sourire et entra. Il regardait autour de lui, pour reprendre ses repères. Il se rappelait que trop bien tous les moments qu'il avait passé ici, avec James juste avant son départ…

Il prit encore une fois une grande respiration pour tenir le coup et il s'arrêta au milieu du salon.

- James est dans la chambre avec son fils. Tu peux monter si tu veux, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Il la regarda un moment, et il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis l'école. Il lui fit un léger sourire et il alla pour monter les escaliers lorsque James en descendit avec Harry dans les bras :

- Chérie, tu sais où se trouve-

Et il se bloqua en voyant Sirius.

- Surprise… fit ce dernier avec le sourire le plus enthousiaste qu'il avait en stock.

James descendit les quelques marches qui restaient à parcourir et il alla se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami, en faisant attention au petit Harry un peu bousculé au milieu. Lily souriait doucement devant ce beau tableau.

oOoOoOo

Après s'être remis des retrouvailles, ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon en train de boire un coup et de parler du futur baptême d'Harry. Sirius était tout gaga devant son futur filleul. Il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

- C'est vraiment trop fou comment il te ressemble James… déclara Sirius.

La conversation allait bon train, tous faisaient attention à ce qu'ils disaient par politesse. Sirius avait l'air d'aller bien, pourquoi plomber l'ambiance en parlant de Drew ?

D'ailleurs… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas arrivé la veille, se disait James. Parce qu'elle était venue manger chez eux avec Liz.

Sirius remarqua une photo de Liz dans le salon… Et, pendant que Lily était partie coucher Harry il demanda discrètement à James.

- Comment _elle_ va ?

Bien sûr, James comprit d'emblée de qui il parlait.

- Elle va bien, répondit-il simplement.

Sirius hocha la tête, pensif…

_POP _

- James, j'ai…, elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'elle aperçue…

- Sirius ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour voir Liz. Le flot d'émotion qu'il tentait de contrôler le submergea. Revoir Liz c'était un peu comme revoir Drew. Elles étaient inséparables. Et elles l'étaient toujours. Le cœur de notre ténébreux se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite…

Les retrouvailles furent moins chaleureuses qu'avec James, mais elles en étaient tout aussi émouvantes. Ils discutèrent un bref instant et Sirius leur faussa compagnie en feignant être encore fatigué à cause du décalage horaire, et personne ne fit de réflexions. Ils comprenaient qu'ils ne devaient pas être très à l'aise.

oOoOoOo

Le soir… Il décida d'aller prendre un verre – et même plus qu'un – pour se changer les idées. Il alla dans un bar assez branché au cœur de Londres, et installé au comptoir, il pensait… Etant un jeune homme de vingt ans, encore plus séduisant qu'avant, de nombreuses filles vinrent à sa rencontre pour se faire remarquer. Mais il refusa toutes les invitations. Il n'était pas venu pour chercher une fille pour passer du bon temps ce soir. Il était venu pour réfléchir à sa vie amoureuse.

Ce retour au pays n'était pas aussi simple qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il laissait son regard vagabonder au hasard dans le bar tout en buvant son whisky et…

…c'est là _qu'elle_ se retrouva dans son champ de vision. Encore plus belle qu'avant. Elle était en train de rire à gorge déployée, ce qui le fit sourire. Il la regarda avec tendresse, il se sentait bizarre de la revoir. Elle était un ange parmis tous ces gens dans ce bar. _Son_ ange… Elle était une vraie femme à présent. Vraiment magnifique. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux, il adorait ça… Il n'arrivait pas à détâcher son regard d'elle. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Et elle comptait encore beaucoup trop pour lui… Il resta un long moment à la contempler avant de remarquer…

… qu'elle tenait un mec par la main.

Son cœur se broya devant cette vue. Il avait une furieuse envie de se lever et de lui en coller une belle à celui qui osait la toucher. Mais il ne fit rien. Elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse, et au fond de lui il savait que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle avait refait sa vie, et il se demandait pourquoi il en avait douté… Une fille aussi bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester seule éternellement. Il avait cru quoi ? Qu'elle aurait attendu son retour et qu'elle se serait jeter dans ses bras pour l'accueillir…

« On peut toujours espérer » pensa Sirius.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Elle était jeune, belle, intelligente, épanouie, et ça lui fit mal de le voir. Il était égoïste sur ce coup là. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne puisse jamais être heureuse avec un autre que lui. Mais il avait eu tout faux…

Le mec passa son bras autour des épaules de Drew, et il ne put en supporter d'avantage. Il se leva et alla vers la sortie pour rentrer chez lui.

Une dernière fois, il se retourna pour la regarder avant de partir et…

… il croisa le blanc de ses yeux.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, mais il en disait long…

« Elle m'aime toujours… »

Il se sentit tout drôle, et il se fit violence pour se retourner et sortir complètement. A peine dehors, il transplana directement dans son salon et il sortit une bouteille de whisky pour oublier…

**A suivre !**


	5. Le repas

**Salut à tous ! Voilà la suite !**

**Je n'ai plus autant le temps qu'avant vous l'aurez compris Mais je ne lâche pas du tout cette fic ! Je l'aime trop pour l'abandonner je vous rassure ! **

**Merci à Zazo d'avoir corrigé mes fautes manquées **

**Gros gros bisous à tous !**

**Amandiine

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

- Hey… Drew, ça va pas ?

- Si, si, tout va bien.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, et la mine incertaine.

- T'es sûre ? T'as pas l'air.

Il se mit en face d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Une main sur sa joue, l'autre dans son dos.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Nan… C'est rien…

Il lui caressa un peu la joue et se pencha doucement pour aller l'embrasser.

Lui, c'était Leachleinn-Teagan Tulley, plus communément appelé Tea. Le mec actuel de Drew. 21 ans, Auror apprenti, doux, tendre, adorable, furieusement sexy (imaginez-vous Paul Walker ). Elle était avec lui depuis près de 6 mois maintenant, et elle était bien. Lui était complètement accro à elle depuis le début de leur relation. Il avait même divorcé de sa femme pour elle. Il lui offrait tout ce qu'elle désirait sur le plan humain (mais aussi sur le plan matériel, il la gâtait trop, elle lui disait mais il s'en fichait, ça lui plaisait de lui faire des cadeaux). C'était vraiment un gars parfait, elle pensait même être tombée amoureuse de lui… mais là… revoir Sirius lui avait mit un sacré coup dans la tête et… Elle se sentait étrange.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et lui murmura :

- Tu m'aimes ?

Il sourit légèrement à sa question, amusé.

- Je te l'ai pas encore dit assez aujourd'hui ? fit-il en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

- Dis-le moi encore… murmura-t-elle la tête contre son torse.

- Je t'aime Drew…, déclara-t-il doux.

Elle hocha juste la tête pour toute réponse. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là… » se demandait-elle.

C'est ainsi qu'une soirée en amoureux, fut une soirée pleine de réflexions pour notre Drew. Tea s'en rendit bien évidemment compte, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'être le plus tendre possible avec elle, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas fort.

Elle ne cessait de fixer cette table où il était installé, juste avant…

18 mois… Ca faisait 18 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus… Elle nicha son visage dans le cou de Tea, honteuse. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau qu'avant et… Cet air triste qu'il avait… Ca lui fendit le cœur…

Tea lui caressa doucement le dos.

- Ca va aller… Je suis là…

C'était un gars beaucoup trop bien… Il ne posait pas de question sur le pourquoi de son état. Il voyait très bien qu'elle était assez mal comme ça… Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser davantage…

- Allons chez toi, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ma Princesse…

Il se releva avec elle, alla, jusqu'à la sortie du pub et ils transplanèrent chez lui.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, James alla chez son ami pour rattraper un peu tout ce temps perdu. Il frappa de nombreuses fois à la porte, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Intrigué, il transplana directement à l'intérieur.

- Sirius ?

Pas de réponse…

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'appartement et il le trouva à même le sol de la cuisine, en train de dormir, dans un sale état.

« Merde… Sirius qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore… » pensa-t-il.

Il le souleva et l'amena jusqu'au canapé du salon et lui balança un saut d'eau sur la tête.

- Hey ! Mais t'es complètement taré ! hurla Sirius.

Il fronça instantanément les sourcils et posa une main sur son crâne ensuite.

- Putain de merde… marmonna-t-il.

James soupira.

- Sir' qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Son ami marmonna un truc incompréhensible. James alla trouver dans la cuisine de la maison la potion miracle et la fit boire à Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plus de mal de crâne, plus rien. Juste la bouche légèrement pâteuse. Après une bonne toilette, Sirius était un autre homme. Il se rassit sur le canapé, en face de James. Avec une petite mine. Le brun à lunette ne fit aucune remarque, il attendait que Sirius parle de lui-même. Et il le fit au bout d'un moment.

- Je l'ai vu hier soir…

- Nous y voilà…

Il se doutait que c'était un truc dans le genre pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

- Elle était avec un mec… continua Sirius avec une toute petite mine.

James hocha la tête, et ne dit rien. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour lui remonter le moral. Il pouvait assurément pas lui dire qu'il connaissait très bien Tea, étant dans la même académie pour Auror que lui, et étant chacun major de leur année (Tea a un an de plus que James).

- Tu le connais ? demanda Sirius, inquiet en relevant la tête pour regarder son ami.

- Ouais… soupira-t-il.

Le ténébreux prit son visage entre ses mains, mal.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Près de six mois je crois… dit James à contre cœur.

Sirius ferma fort les yeux, encore plus mal rien que de penser qu'un autre que lui avait posé ses mains sur elle, et beaucoup plus encore…

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler directement Sir'… proposa James.

- Nan… Elle voudra jamais me parler après ce que je lui ai fait…, répliqua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

James s'approcha de son ami et passa un bras dans son dos pour lui donner un peu de réconfort.

- Penses pas ça… Elle me demandait beaucoup de tes nouvelles…

Sirius releva instantanément la tête, l'espoir revenant un peu.

- C'est vrai ? A quelle fréquence ? Et elle te demandait quoi ? Elle avait l'air heureuse quand elle te demandait ça ? Tu répondais qu-

- Hey, calmos mec… Respire un peu ! fit James, amusé.

Puis il reprit son sérieux.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle me le demandait souvent… Après va voir avec elle…

- Je crois pas être encore prêt James… fit-il toujours un peu mal. Rien que de me remémorer ce gars qui lui tenait la main… J'ai envie de le cogner… Tu peux pas savoir… ajouta-t-il les poings serrés.

James acquiesça simplement… Comprenant très bien que ces 18 mois passés n'avaient pas modifié d'une semelle les sentiments que Sirius avait envers Drew…

**oOoOoOo**

Le soir même, James avait invité son ami à venir manger chez lui, et il avait accepté bien entendu. Sirius se rendit chez les Potter comme un moldu. Il avait prit goût à la marche, sachant très bien que c'était un des passe-temps favoris de Drew. Mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

- Tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? entendit Sirius au travers de la porte.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit…

Sirius se retrouva nez à nez avec elle…

Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils ne dirent rien. Elle, toujours sa main sur la poignée. Figée. Lui les yeux bloqués sur elle. Elle était encore plus belle de près. Un peu décontenancés, ils continuèrent de se regarder un long moment, sans décrocher un mot. Tous, absolument tous leurs souvenirs leur revinrent en mémoire à tous les deux.

Leurs cœurs battant beaucoup plus fort à tous les deux, ils n'arrivaient pas à se débloquer… Beaucoup trop surpris, beaucoup trop imprévu. Ils n'étaient pas prêts se disaient-ils. Mais ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais osés aller vers l'autre d'eux même.

Un craquement sonore les sortirent de leurs contemplations. C'était Liz qui venait d'arriver. Drew, s'effaça pour laisser entrer Sirius, en évitant de le regarder cette fois-ci. La tête un peu baissée, les joues roses. Il la trouvait la plus magnifique du monde. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer encore…

Aussitôt entré dans la maison, il se rendit direct dans la cuisine où son ami se trouvait.

- James… Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? fit-il le ton un peu plus haut que la normale.

- Tu ne serais pas venu si je te l'avais dit, répliqua simplement l'autre tout en terminant de préparer la vaisselle pour mettre la table.

Sirius resta un moment adossé au mur, en pleine réflexion, les sourcils froncés.

- Il faut que vous vous parliez pour voir si elle t'en veut toujours… déclara sérieusement James.

- Je l'aurai fait ! s'indigna Sirius. Mais pas tout de suite ! C'est trop rapide ! Il me faut un temps d'adaptation.

James roula des yeux.

- C'est des conneries ça, aujourd'hui ou ya 18 mois c'est la même chose et tu le sais très bien.

Sirius allait pour se passer une main dans les cheveux, nerveux, mais Lily entra et il s'en empêcha, et fit le mec dur.

- Allez, allez, on met la table, fit-elle toute sourire et de très bonne humeur.

Et elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était venue en embrassant Sirius sur les joues pour lui dire bonjour.

- Quoi que tu dises, tu me remercieras tu verras, fit James sérieusement.

**oOoOoOo**

Au cours du repas, Sirius fit beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas laisser paraître tous les sentiments qui l'avait envahit dès son entrée. L'ambiance était détendue, mais il faisait bien attention à ne pas lui adresser directement la parole à elle. Trop dur… C'était trop dur encore…

Elle aussi évitait de lui parler, ce qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à ne pas tourner les yeux vers elle. Trop attirante… Trop belle… Trop tout…

De même pour elle, elle le trouvait magnifique, et trop touchant avec son p'tit air contrit qu'il essayait de cacher… De temps à autre, leurs regards se croisaient, mais se décroisaient aussitôt. Aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

A la fin du repas, Lily et James commencèrent à débarrasser la table, Drew alla pour se lever et leur prêter main forte mais James lui fit un doux sourire et lui dit :

- Liz va s'en charger. Hein, Liz ?

- J'arrive… soupira cette dernière.

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine avec les autres…

Sirius soupira aussi. Mal à l'aise d'être seul avec elle. Au bout de quelques secondes il brisa le silence :

- Ils l'ont fait exprès… fit-il un peu amusé.

- On dirait bien… répondit-elle simplement, les joues roses avec un sourire.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et la regarda intensément. Ce sourire… Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde… Le même que sur cette photo qu'il avait tant regardé ces derniers mois.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir… annonça-t-elle.

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond. Elle ne lui en voulait plus alors ? Un vrai sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et elle apprécia énormément de le revoir ainsi.

- Alors tu as eu tes ASPICs ? fit-il pour entamer la conversation.

- Pas tous, mais une grande partie, répondit-elle en souriant.

- C'est déjà pas mal.

- Ouais… Ca me suffit pour aller à l'université.

- Alors c'est le principal, fit-il confiant.

- Je travail à la ménagerie magique pour l'été…

- Ah oui ?

Cette simple phrase lui fit revenir automatiquement en mémoire, le jour de leur premier baiser. Il déglutit assez difficilement et essaya de faire abstraction de ces souvenirs et ces émotions qu'il ressentait au moment présent.

- Oui… Pour me faire un peu d'argent de poche… expliqua-t-elle toujours souriante.

Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir une conversation avec lui… 18 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés… Ca faisait vraiment du bien…

- Je passerai te voir alors, fit-il enjoué.

- Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-elle tout aussi joviale.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien. Surtout pas du passé. Il n'en revenait pas. Il aurait vraiment jamais cru qu'elle pourrait avoir passer l'éponge comme ça… Mais il tentait de se faire une raison.

« Elle a un mec… C'est en tant qu'ami qu'elle accepte de parler avec toi » se disait-il.

Et ça lui faisait un peu de mal de penser ça. Mais ce mal disparaissait d'un coup lorsqu'elle lui adressait un autre sourire éclatant.

Les trois autres tendaient l'oreille depuis la cuisine, et étaient tous autant qu'ils étaient très satisfaits du résultat.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	6. L'après midi

**Désolé pour le retard assez important Mais le boulot c'est pas de tout repos !**

**Je répondrais au review un peu plus tard dans la soirée ! Merci à tous (merci spécial à Zazo qui corrige mes fautes)**

**Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**

Chapitre 5

Après cette soirée chez James, Sirius avait décidé de passer un maximum de son temps avec elle. Même si elle avait un mec. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est être avec elle. Même s'ils devaient n'être plus que de simples amis, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle dans sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle soit présente, il le fallait. Il ne tiendrait pas sinon. Il avait besoin de la voir rire, sourire. En plus malgré lui, il avait vu dans ses yeux, qu'elle allait très bien. Sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait, et ça lui faisait mal au fond. Il voulait qu'elle ne soit bien qu'au creux de ses bras. Comme avant.

« Mais non mon vieux, t'as merdé et maintenant, tout est différent » se disait-il.

Il avait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à propos de tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas dormir après avoir passé autant de temps avec elle, après ces 18 mois. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de cette soirée, de cette conversation des plus dérisoires qu'ils avaient eu. Le son de sa voix était toujours un vrai délice, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand elle lui susurrait des mots tendres après l'amour…

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait être avec elle qu'en tant qu'ami. Donc c'est sans hésiter que le lendemain du repas chez son ami, il alla à la ménagerie magique comme il lui avait dit. En début d'après midi, il entra dans la boutique.

Le clairon de la porte retentit, elle releva les yeux de la caisse et elle le vit entrer. Derrière le comptoir, elle avait une vue imprenable sur les gens qui arrivaient. Toujours aussi beau. Habillé classe, comme d'habitude. Un jean's noir et une chemise blanche, avec le col bien ouvert.

« Les yeux Drew, on regarde dans les yeux ! » pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à débloquer de son col qui laissait nettement deviner son torse parfait.

« Tea, Drew, pense à Tea ! Il est plus musclé que lui ! »

Elle essayait par n'importe quel moyen d'éviter d'admirer le corps de l'homme qui avait été son premier amour. Son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus vite rien qu'à le voir s'approcher d'elle en souriant très très largement. Il était heureux de la voir, c'était indéniable. Elle pouvait lire des « je t'aime » dans ses yeux tellement facilement. Ca l'a troublait vraiment pas mal…

- Salut… fit-il en arrivant à la caisse.

- Salut… répliqua-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle se mit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, mais comme ils étaient assez courts, la mèche revenait toujours, et elle ne s'arrêtait pas de la remettre.

Elle était nerveuse, il le remarqua comme son joli petit nez au milieu de la figure. Il était content de voir qu'il lui faisait encore de l'effet. A la voir torturer sa pauvre mèche de cheveux, il décida de détendre l'atmosphère. Il voulait passer un moment agréable avec elle, pas la troubler au point qu'elle ne puisse plus rien dire. Il voulait entendre sa voix…

Il s'écarta de devant la caisse lorsqu'une jeune fille vient pour payer son « Miamhiboux ». Il regardait Drew faire toutes les manip' nécessaire pour encaisser l'article. Il la détaillait du regard, elle était vraiment la plus magnifique de la Terre. Elle était concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait plus l'air troublée le moins du monde. C'était une jeune femme sûr d'elle qu'il avait en face de lui, une jeune femme déterminée. Il se disait qu'elle irait loin dans la vie. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'enfant sorcier qui trouvait un job pour l'été. Elle avait été assez débrouillarde pour en trouver un, il était fier d'elle.

Il était aussi très fier de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée emporter dans la dépression comme lui. N'importe qui, qui avait pu le voir pendant son séjour aux USA pourrait dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir… Ce n'était pas une vie qu'il avait eu pendant ces 18 mois. C'était une routine imparable.

Je me lève, je vais en cours, je bûche comme un fou sur mes devoirs, je sors le soir, je me trouve un petit lot que je ramène chez moi, je la vire une fois consommée et je me lève de nouveau…

Jamais il n'avait décroché un véritable sourire pendant tout ce temps. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'il reçu la première photo de son filleul.

Elle, elle avait l'air d'avoir réussi à trouver une vie normale. Une vie équilibrée. Chose qu'il ne retrouvera jamais sans elle à ses côtés.

La jeune fille qui termina son achat, regarda largement Sirius en partant. Drew sentit un pincement au cœur, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en le ressentant, mais il s'en alla très vite lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas accordé un traître regard à la fille.

- T'as l'air de bien t'en sortir, fit-il en souriant toujours autant.

- Ouais… Je fais de mon mieux… répliqua-t-elle en évitant de regarder son col de chemise.

- Tu termines dans combien de temps ?

- Hmm… Dans, une heure, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais savoir si ça te disait de faire un petit tour avec moi… expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules l'air de rien.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'il lui propose ce genre de chose.

- Oh… Heu… Et bien – elle se gratta le front d'un geste nerveux – pourquoi pas.

Il sourit encore plus, si c'était possible, après sa réponse.

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait de nouveaux parfums de glace chez Florent Fortarôme, si ça te tente, je te paie une glace.

- D'accord… On fait ça.

Elle aussi souriait largement. Elle était tout aussi contente que lui de passer du temps ensemble.

Il la contempla un moment sans rien dire alors qu'elle était en train de ranger des papiers qui étaient sur le comptoir de la boutique.

- Il y a pas beaucoup de client, constata Sirius.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

- Ouais… Tout le monde est en vacances. Même le patron.

Elle termina sa phrase en riant légèrement. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Alors t'es toute seule, ici ?

- Ouais… Y'a pas grand chose à faire, comme tu l'as remarqué, les clients sont rares.

- Tu peux pas fermer plus tôt alors ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle roula des yeux, très amusée.

- Nan, nan, j'ai des horaires à respecter !

- Oh… Dommage… répliqua le brun avec une petite moue.

Une moue qui l'a fit fondre sur place.

« Non, Drew ! Non ! » se disait-elle.

- T'as pas changé, constata-t-elle sans réussir à s'en empêcher, et en souriant doucement.

- Si, j'ai beaucoup changé, annonça-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Elle lit dans ses yeux tellement de sincérité, qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle le regarda un moment, sans rien dire. De même pour lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire au bout d'un moment et il s'écarta une nouvelle fois du comptoir.

- Tu t'en vas ? fit-elle avec un peu de déception dans la voix.

Il fit non de la tête et lui indiqua une cliente des yeux.

- Oh… Excusez-moi, fit Drew à la cliente.

Elle avait un peu rougit remarqua Sirius. Il était content de voir qu'elle avait autant envie que lui de passer du temps avec lui. Elle encaissa l'article, en évitant de regarder Sirius, bien qu'elle sentait très distinctement son regard sur elle. Un regard perçant, qui cherchait à lire en elle, sûrement pour évaluer les chances qu'il avait d'être de nouveau avec elle.

Elle se disait qu'elle venait de se trahir. Mais elle continuait de se dire qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple ami. Qu'elle aimait Tea à présent. Qu'elle était bien avec lui, et que Sirius était l'homme qui lui avait fait le plus de mal au monde…

« Mais aussi, le plus de bien… »

Pendant l'heure qui restait avant la fermeture de la boutique, ils continuèrent de discuter comme de bons vieux amis. Entre deux clients – qui n'étaient vraiment pas nombreux.

Elle ferma la boutique dix minutes avant l'horaire, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun souci. Il remarqua qu'avant de partir, elle avait été faire un tour dans la salle de bain dans l'arrière boutique, pour se refaire une beauté. Il avait été très touché par ce geste. Il se disait qu'elle avait envie de lui plaire. Il commençait à se dire que, peut-être, il aurait une nouvelle chance vu son comportement envers lui. Mais il avait tout faux, il le comprendra qu'après leur passage chez le glacier du chemin de traverse.

- On est parti, fit-il très enjoué en commençant la marche dans la rue.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Ils avancèrent chacun l'un à côté de l'autre, à une distance respectable. Il cherchait quoi dire pour engager la conversation, mais il ne trouva pas. Il se contenta de lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autre.

Arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent à une table et un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Sirius bouda un moment, car ils n'avaient plus de glace à la vanille.

- Allez ! Prend celle à la pistache, je sais que tu aimes, rit Drew devant sa mine.

- Nan, j'en voulais une à la vanille…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et elle s'adressa au serveur qui était apparemment amusé.

- Une coupe Mont Blanc pour moi, et mettez lui trois boules pistache avec de la chantilly.

Il la regarda faire, en souriant doucement.

- Tu es devenu une vraie autoritaire, déclara-t-il une fois le serveur parti.

Elle rit légèrement et lui répliqua.

- J'ai un petit creux et je ne voulais pas y passer la nuit.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, une vraie autoritaire, continua-t-il pour la taquiner.

Elle roula des yeux, très amusée.

- Bon, si tu veux.

Ils continuèrent de rire ensemble, à se taquiner beaucoup. Lui voyait ça comme du flirt, mais pas elle. Il passa une merveilleuse après-midi. La plus belle de sa vie depuis longtemps. Encore une fois, ils ne discutèrent pas du passé. Ils faisaient tous les deux abstraction. Ils ne voulaient pas se remémorer les moments les plus douloureux de leurs vies.

« Faut avancer, ne plus penser au passé » se disaient-ils.

Il piqua dans sa coupe à un moment et elle lui mit une gentille claque.

- Je te permets pas ! C'est ma glace !

Il rit carrément, très surpris par sa petite gifle.

- Hey c'est moi qui l'aie payé !

- J'ai rien demandé ! fit-elle mine de rien.

Et ils continuèrent de plus belle. Merlin que ça lui faisait du bien à Sirius, de passer des moments comme ça avec elle. Vraiment, il avait un sourire monumental épinglé à son visage. Il était heureux.

La fin de leur après midi sonnait, et ils sortirent du glacier toujours en riant.

- Je te ramène chez toi ? fit-il très enthousiaste.

- Nan, c'est pas la peine, répondit-elle en souriant toujours.

- Si, j'insiste, continua-t-il toujours aussi joyeux.

- Nan, Sirius. Je rentre pas chez moi. Tea va passer me prendre, on passe la soirée ensemble.

- Oh… fit-il vraiment déçu.

Tous sourires s'étaient envolés du visage de Sirius. Sa peine, et sa douleur remontèrent d'un seul coup dans son cœur.

« Comment une si belle après midi sous le signe de la bonne humeur peut se terminer comme ça ? » se demandait-il.

Il évita de la regarder après qu'elle lui ait dit ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie dans quel état cette simple phrase venait de le mettre. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Elle remarqua de manière flagrante sa peine qui venait de s'inscrire dans ses yeux. Elle ressentit un gros pincement au cœur, mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de faux espoirs, il fallait que ce soit clair. Même si elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

- Il… Il faut que j'y aille… annonça Sirius, très perturbé.

Il sentait les sanglots monter dans sa gorge, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie dans cet état.

« Putain Sirius ! Ressaisis toi bordel ! » se sermonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- D'accord… A la prochaine… fit-elle l'estomac un peu noué de le voir comme ça.

Il s'en alla très rapidement dans une ruelle non loin et il transplana directement chez lui. En larmes. Il s'affala sur son canapé pour tenter d'évacuer sa tristesse… En vain.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	7. La soirée

**Et voilà la suite Désolé pour ce long update mais j'ai eu des problèmes ces derniers temps et j'avais pas la tête à écrire... **

**Contrairement à d'habitude, je poste d'abord le chapitre et je répondrais aux reviews après (pour pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps... Y'a quand même 45 reviews... Je vais y passer au moins une heure )**

**Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est beaucoup, beaucoup plus long, et vous allez l'adorer j'en suis sûre !**

**Au passage, je fais de la pub pour le forum RPG que Miss Lup Lup et moi avons créée : **

**_http(:)(//)londonunif(.)bbfr(.)net_**** (enlever les parenthèses bien sûr !) **

**C'est un forum de jeu de rôle au temps des maraudeurs (un univers alternatif où il y aurait eu une Université Magique à Londres)**

**Oh et aussi (oui quand je commence à raconter ma vie je m'arrête plus), la prochaine fic que j'écrirai, sera un Drew/Remus (il faut imaginer Taylor Hanson en Remus... gros gros soupire) Si vous voulez voir de quoi il a l'air :****  
_http(:)(//)i87(.)photobucket(.)com(/)albums(/)k150(/)Amandiine(/)REMUSTAYHOT(.)jpg_ (enlever les parenthèses ici aussi C'est moi qui ait fait le montage ! héhé !)**

**Bon j'arrête de bavader... (c'est que j'en ai des choses à vous dire chers lecteurs!) Place à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à tous de me suivre ! Et merci à Zazo de me corriger !!**

**Special dédicace à Lupy et Anne héhé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La soirée**

Le lendemain, les maraudeurs au grand complet, avaient décidé d'aller boire un coup tous ensembles, dans un bar où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre pendant les vacances d'été lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

James et Remus étaient déjà là, à une table en terrasse.

- Toujours les mêmes qui sont en retard… soupira Remus.

- Toi tu es toujours en avance aussi, répliqua son ami en riant.

James regardait au bout de la rue, et l'image d'un Sirius traînant le pas arriva à ses yeux. Remus le vit aussi, et il soupira intérieurement « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé encore » se dit-il.

James savait que la veille il avait passé une bonne partie de son après midi avec elle, mais il n'était pas au courant de la manière dont ça s'était terminé – enfin, il n'était pas sensé être au courant…

Le blond et le brun gardèrent leurs yeux sur Sirius jusqu'à ce que celui ci se soit assit avec eux sur la terrasse.

Sans un mot et avec les yeux baissés, Sirius s'installa. Les deux autres virent bien qu'il y avait un malaise avec lui, mais ils ne firent aucunes remarques. Ils s'échangèrent juste un bref regard.

Sirius tripotait distraitement la carte des boissons qui était sur la table. Peter ne tarda pas à arriver, il remarqua aussitôt l'ambiance plus que morne qui était installée dans le groupe. Ils passèrent leur commande pour boire leur coup. Sirius était toujours silencieux.

Intérieurement il s'en voulait de faire subir sa mauvaise humeur à ses amis, parce qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien du tout… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ses yeux rivés sur le menu des boissons qu'il avait toujours entre les mains, il lâcha enfin la phrase qui lui triturait l'esprit depuis la veille au soir.

- Je vais repartir.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser de question qu'il continua, toujours en regardant le petit menu.

- Je croyais que je tiendrai, mais j'ai eu tout faux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit une simple amie pour moi. Et la voir avec ce type…

Il se tendit et serra fort son poing sur son genou.

James s'attendait à un truc de ce genre, il s'accouda sur la table pour se pencher un peu vers son ami.

- Sirius… J'ai beaucoup discuté avec ma sœur, qui a beaucoup discuté avec Drew, et je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs mais… Je suis convaincu que tu peux la reconquérir.

Remus se raidit un peu : « Il est complètement fou de lui dire ce genre de chose »

Le ténébreux releva les yeux vers James, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il le regardait l'air de dire « Dis pas ça… ».

- Je te dis ce que je vois, Sir. Si je n'en étais pas certain au fond de moi, je ne t'aurai jamais dit ça.

Il le savait. Son ami ne lui ferait pas d'aussi important faux espoirs. Ce serait vraiment trop cruel.

Ce que James ne disait pas – parce que Remus était là – c'était qu'il avait espionné sa sœur et Drew le matin même, et qu'elle était autant dans le flou que lui.

C'est à ce moment là, que Sirius Black, le gars le plus séduisant de toute l'Angleterre prit sa décision.

Il allait tout faire pour retourner avec elle. Il se donnait une semaine. Il ne pouvait pas repartir sans avoir jouer toutes ses cartes. Il reprit grandement espoir. Même un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Un tout petit, certes, mais un sourire quand même.

Il ne termina même pas son verre, délaissant complètement ses amis, et alla d'un pas pressé chez lui, pour se refaire une beauté avant d'aller reconquérir Drew comme il se doit.

- James… T'aurais pas dû lui dire ça… soupira Remus.

L'interpellé était en train de regarder son ami s'éloigner, et il répondit au lycanthrope sans le regarder.

- Je sais ce que je fais Remus… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Espérons qu'il ait raison… »

oOoOoOo

Plus beau que jamais, elle le vit entrer dans la boutique, son cœur s'accéléra en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Contente de voir qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien malgré la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Il souriait. Il avait l'air plus que bien. Et il l'était.

La voir sourire le faisait autant sourire. Il s'approcha rapidement du comptoir pour la saluer comme il se doit.

- Salut… lui fit-il simplement, mais avec un sourire éclatant.

- Salut… répliqua-t-elle de la même manière.

Elle se mordait un peu la lèvre, pour ne pas trop sourire. Pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de le voir. De le revoir.

Elle avait bien vu son trouble lorsqu'ils s'étaient quitté la nuit d'avant. Ca lui avait fait mal. Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait de faux espoirs, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, plus le faire souffrir.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se comporter autrement avec lui. C'était son premier amour, et l'envie qu'elle avait de le prendre dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait la tuait.

« J'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça… Je suis avec Tea… »

Elle ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase. Mais elle aimait toujours Sirius. Indéniablement, elle l'aimait. Le problème dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle aimait aussi Tea. Pas de la même manière, mais elle l'aimait vraiment. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec lui, rien d'autre ne comptait à part lui. A part eux.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait Sirius… Tous leurs souvenirs de leur magnifique histoire d'amour lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Je voulais juste savoir si ça te tentait une soirée chez moi ce soir, lui demanda le ténébreux.

Elle fut prise au dépourvu. Une mine surprise s'afficha sur son joli visage.

- Heu… Une soirée chez toi ?

Elle savait que c'était tout sauf une bonne idée pour son couple… Elle se disait qu'il avait un sacré culot de lui proposer ça… Mais au fond d'elle, elle était touchée. Il ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Il la voulait, et elle était contente de voir qu'elle comptait toujours autant pour lui. Au point qu'il lui file un rencard chez lui, alors qu'il sait très bien qu'elle est casée. Et très bien casée en plus.

- En tant qu'amis, ajouta-t-il devant sa mine.

Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue qu'il ait ajouté ces quelques mots. Amis ? Il ne voulait être qu'un ami…

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Et elle en crevait d'envie de passer du temps avec lui, mais elle ne l'avouerait à personne – enfin sauf à Liz et par conséquent… James, qui laissait volontairement traîner ses oreilles partout.

- Pourquoi pas, lui répliqua-t-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Au fond de lui, c'était l'explosion. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle accepterait aussi facilement. L'espoir devenait de plus en plus grand et il essayait par la même occasion de contenir son sourire qui n'arrêtait pas de s'élargir sur ses lèvres.

- Je passe te prendre après ton boulot ?

Il était beau… Trop beau… Avec son sourire étincelant aux lèvres. Elle était déjà en train de regretter sa décision au fond d'elle même, mais elle n'arrivait pas à changer d'avis. Elle voulait vraiment passer une soirée avec lui… Chez lui…

« Pas de connerie Drew… Pense à Tea. »

Elle se fit la promesse de ne pas faire de bêtise. Elle savait que Tea ne le supporterait pas. Il était complètement épris d'elle. Elle était toute sa vie, elle le savait, il le lui avait dit à maintes et maintes reprises. Et elle adorait entendre ça…

- Vers 18h… lui répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait, toujours très souriant. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue, et il s'en alla.

- A tout à l'heure…

Ce simple baiser sur sa joue l'avait fait frissonner… Et il l'avait très bien remarqué. Remonté à bloc, il savait que ce soir c'était le grand soir. Il le sentait gros comme une maison. Elle l'aimait toujours, et toujours autant. Elle ne lui en voulait plus, et ils étaient de nouveau dans la même ville. Tout pour qu'ils se retrouvent complètement.

oOoOoOo

Et voilà… Il était 18h, il venait la prendre pour débuter cette soirée… Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Celui de Drew n'en menait pas plus large lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au travers de la vitrine.

Elle avait prévenu Tea qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir, pour ne pas qu'il passe chez elle pour rien, comme habituellement. Elle avait aussi prévenu Liz, qui l'avait rassuré à propos de la soirée.

- S'il a dit en tant qu'ami, c'est que c'est vrai. Il s'en veut toujours Drew, il ne ferait plus rien pour te faire du mal. Il veut juste passer du temps avec toi.

Ces quelques paroles l'avaient réconforté, mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincu au fond d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être qu'une simple amie avec Sirius. Rien que de se comporter comme telle, elle ne savait pas si elle y parviendrait. Elle avait encore toutes leurs petites habitudes très fraîchement garder en mémoire. Impossible de les oublier. C'était trop important pour elle. Sa première histoire d'amour. Son premier vrai mec. Et il était là… Il se tenait juste devant la vitrine et il la regardait avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle arrivait tout de suite. Elle ferma sa caisse, et alla prendre ses affaires dans l'arrière boutique. Elle y resta quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se mettre les idées au clair.

- Une soirée entre amis… Juste une soirée entre amis...

Elle ne cessait de se répéter ça. Comme si ça allait paraître plus réel à ses yeux. Elle le connaissait bien. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à lâcher quelque chose (quelqu'un) qui lui tenait à cœur, et sa bonne humeur apparente ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, c'était obligé.

Après une dernière grande respiration et une vérification de sa coiffure dans son miroir, elle ferma enfin la boutique…

Ils firent le trajet en parlant de tout et de rien, des clients qui étaient passés dans la journée, de ce que lui même avait fait, de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour le lendemain…

- Je mange chez les parents de Tea, fit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Sirius ressentit un pincement à son cœur, mais il n'en montra rien. Il se disait que lui n'avait jamais présenté ses parents à Drew, et pour cause, il ne vivait déjà plus chez eux. C'était le genre de chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir, et il maudissait ce Tea d'avoir ça de plus que lui. Jamais il n'avait envié un gars comme ça. Une envie de lui refaire le portrait commençait à faire son apparition.

« Zen Sirius… Profite de la soirée… Ne pense pas à cet enfoiré… »

- Moi j'irai squatter chez James, fit-il avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- Ils n'en ont pas encore marre de toi ?

- Comment peut on en avoir marre de moi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton évident exagéré.

Elle rit devant son tissu de bêtise.

Ce rire… Il l'aimait toujours autant… Impossible de se défaire de Drew, il l'avait complètement dans la peau.

« Allez Sir', oublie pas ce que James t'as dit… Et c'est ce soir ou jamais… »

Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose ce soir… Il le fallait. Si rien n'arrivait, il ferait ses bagages aussitôt qu'elle soit partie, il s'était déjà organisé pour repartir le plus rapidement possible, loin… Très loin de Londres.

Une fois chez lui, la soirée commença gentiment, tous les deux dans le salon du ténébreux, autour d'un verre d'alcool en guise d'apéritif. Ils commandèrent chinois, ce qui leurs rappelèrent à tous les deux leur tout premier resto. Sirius n'avait rien laissé au hasard pour cette soirée. Tout était absolument calculé pour qu'elle retombe dans ses bras. Seulement… C'est elle qui eut l'idée de génie.

Elle était en train de farfouiller dans sa cuisine pour ranger la vaisselle qu'ils venaient de nettoyer d'un coup de baguette et elle tomba sur une cargaison de bouteilles de whisky.

- Wow… Dis donc, t'es un collectionneur ou quoi ?

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler, puis il s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il en était. Légèrement gêné, il espérait qu'elle ne poserait pas de question.

- J'ai eu une belle occasion sur une importation d'Irlande.

Il répliqua ce gros mensonge avec une fluidité déconcertante. Elle tomba direct dans le panneau.

- Oh… fit-elle simplement en retournant sa tête vers les bouteilles, alors ça te dérange pas si on s'en prend une pour un petit jeu… continua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Voilà qui devient très intéressant… » se dit-il aussitôt.

Après la soirée qui venait de passer, elle était maintenant sûr qu'il n'allait rien tenter, c'était une humeur bonne enfant qui avait régné pendant tout le temps. Elle ne se souciait pas de ce qui allait se passer… Elle allait se faire prendre à son propre jeu…

- Ah, mais avec plaisir… répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle prit aussitôt une bouteille dans ses mains, ainsi que deux shooter. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et elle posa le tout sur la table basse.

- Alors…

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et il fit de même, elle ouvra la bouteille et commença ses explications en même temps qu'elle remplissait deux verres.

- Le jeu est simple…

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avant de continuer :

- Tu connais « J'ai jamais » ?

Elle lui tendit un verre de whisky et prit le sien.

- Heu… Non.

Il la regardait attendant les explications.

- C'est facile, tu dois dire un truc que t'as jamais fait, et si l'autre l'a déjà fait, il doit boire une gorgée de son verre, fit-elle en souriant, on en apprend de belles généralement, ajouta-t-elle de manière très amusée.

- Ow… Je vois, t'es une connaisseuse, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tout à fait ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire de gamine.

Il adorait quand elle faisait cette tête là, elle n'avait vraiment pas changé… Il la regardait :

- Bon tu commences alors ?

Elle hocha la tête et prit une moue pensive, son verre toujours à la main.

- Hmmm… Je n'ai jamais fait de trucs à trois, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh… Elle veut jouer à ça… » se dit-il très très amusé. « La soirée ne fait que commencer… »

Il se mordit la lèvre avec un sourire et il but une gorgée de son verre sans rien dire. Elle le pointa du doigt en riant :

- AH ! Je le savais !

- Ouais bon à mon tour !

Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire, attendant la sentence, joueuse. Il réfléchit un moment en la scrutant du regard et se décida à y aller cash :

- J'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse après toi, dit-il d'un air qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Elle déglutit difficilement, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que le jeu devait se passer… Ca devait être des petites choses anodines, sans importante, généralement en rapport avec le sexe qu'il fallait dire… Pas une chose comme ça… Son cœur s'accéléra, et elle perdit son sourire amusé, elle le savait, il ne jouait plus, il cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose… Quelque chose qu'il allait dire très clairement un peu plus tard…

Elle espérait que ce fut la seule affirmation de ce genre qu'elle allait avoir, elle but une gorgée de son verre sans un mot, et tenta de retrouver son sourire, en vain. Ce qu'il remarqua instantanément.

- A mon tour, fit-elle avec une plus petite voix.

Mais il l'interrompit et prit d'une très grande inspiration en l'ayant vu rougir il commença à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

- J'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier…

Elle se figea, et releva les yeux vers lui.

- Sirius… Non… fit-elle suppliante.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise ce genre de chose… Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas…

- Si, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle tout en posant son verre sur la table, J'ai jamais autant voulu que maintenant te prendre dans mes bras…

Il était d'une telle sincérité dans sa voix et son regard qu'elle commençait à en être vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Sirius… répéta-t-elle encore plus suppliante, arrête s'il te plait…

Elle évitait son regard à présent. Trop d'amour y était inscrit.

- Non Drew, il faut que tu saches… J'ai jamais réussi à me pardonner… continua-t-il en s'approchant d'avantage.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête, et sachant très bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, elle se leva et prit sa veste, prête à partir.

Il ne se dégonfla pas et se leva en même temps qu'elle pour continuer son laïus :

- J'ai jamais autant souffert que quand je t'ai vu avec ce type…

- Non… Dis pas ça… Arrête… fit-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée et il la suivait, il fallait qu'il la retienne, il fallait qu'elle reste. Si elle se mettait dans un état pareil c'est que James avait complètement raison. Elle l'aimait toujours.

Elle mit sa main sur la poignée prête à partir mais il lui prit délicatement le poignée et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- J'ai jamais aimé que toi.

Elle secouait la tête et évitait son regard, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues. Il alla pour effacer une de ses larmes, détestant la voir pleurer, il murmura tout bas :

- Drew…

Sa main à présent sur sa joue.

Elle hésita un moment… Il fallait qu'elle parte… Il le fallait.

« Je suis avec Tea, j'aime Tea, on est bien tous les deux, on est bien, on est très bien ! »

Et dans une grande impulsion elle se défit de cette pseudo étreinte, et sortit aussitôt de son appartement sans mot dire.

Il ne chercha pas à la retenir… Il avait tout dit… C'était sûr maintenant… C'était complètement et irrémédiablement terminé entre eux. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de Sirius et Drew.

Un grand vide remplaça son cœur et il se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée… Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et il essaya de se faire une raison… Mais il n'y arrivait pas… Très impulsif, il mit un gros coup de poing dans la pauvre armoire qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver près de lui.

oOoOoOo

En larmes, elle était encore sur le palier de chez Sirius. Encore hésitante. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait ! Peut-être parce que tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle aurait pu dire que c'était exactement la même chose pour elle… Parce qu'elle l'aimait encore… Plus que tout au monde… C'est de Sirius Black dont on parle ! Impossible de l'oublier… Même avec un gars parfait comme Tea…

Lorsqu'elle entendit un gros vacarme, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et elle se retourna vers la porte d'entrée.

Encore un instant de réflexion, d'hésitation… La main sur la poignée… Elle l'ouvrit.

oOoOoOo

La tête dans ses bras, ses genoux repliés sur lui même, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes. Il pleurait très silencieusement… Il était en train de réfléchir en même temps… Réfléchir s'il partait directement ce soir… Il n'en pouvait plus de cet appart'… Trop, beaucoup de trop de souvenirs qui faisaient mal.

Et puis… Il sentit deux bras, tout doux, deux bras qu'il aimait tant, l'enlacer.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux ruisselant de larmes, autant que ceux qu'il avait devant lui. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle l'enlaça juste, mais avec une immense douceur.

Cette scène rappelait à Drew celle du nouvel an quelques années plus tôt… Sauf que ce coup ci… Elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas rester insensible… Un Sirius qui pleure c'était beaucoup trop bouleversant pour elle… Alors elle laissa sa raison s'envoler pour le prendre contre elle.

Il s'arrêta net de pleurer en la sentant si près de lui. Il essuya ses larmes, et comme un damné il alla l'embrasser, doucement, mais fermement…

Elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle en avait tout autant envie que lui… Leurs cœurs à tout les deux n'en pouvaient plus dans leurs poitrines, c'était tellement bon… Ca faisait tellement longtemps…

Drew savait qu'elle faisait une bêtise… Mais elle était trop retournée pour réfléchir normalement.

« Je réfléchirai demain… »

C'est ainsi que lentement… Avec tout pleins d'amour, ils redécouvrirent ensemble, le corps de l'autre…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	8. Le lendemain

**Il aura mit du temps à venir Mais il est là ! Le chapitre 7 !! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier (et que vous ne m'en voulait pas trop pour cette attente il est plus long que les autres :D) **

**Je vais enchaîner avec la suite de ma nouvelle fic aussi, Lost Whitout Each Other (demain j'ai rien de spécial à faire!) Et j'ai posté un nouvel OS Drew/Remus aussi "Set the fire to the third bar".**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)**

**Spécial merci à Batyliam qui a corrigé mes fautes ! Merciiiiii !!!**

**Voilà j'arrête mon blabla, je vous laisse lire !**

**Biz à tous !**

**Amandiine**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Le lendemain**

Cette nuit… Cette nuit là avait été un vrai délice pour l'un comme pour l'autre… Ils avaient fait preuve de tellement de tendresse… d'amour… C'était sûr… Ces deux là s'aimaient plus que tout. Drew le savait, personne d'autre ne lui faisait l'amour comme Sirius. C'était vraiment l'expert dans toute sa splendeur… Elle se surprit à en vouloir toujours plus lorsqu'il la touchait ou la caressait… Comme pour combler un manque. Et lui, lui rendait au centuple ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il était aux anges. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir qu'avec elle. Elle était la seule qui le rendait vraiment fou. Il ne savait plus où il était une fois le moment passé…

Essoufflés autant l'un que l'autre, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Il reprit aussitôt les lèvres de Drew. Ses lèvres… Les plus belles du monde, les plus douces, les plus appétissantes. Il savait qu'il pouvait l'embrasser pendant des heures en ne faisant que ça avec elle.

Elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il reprit ses baisers sur son corps alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'être submergés par l'émotion… Une émotion qu'ils n'avaient plus éprouvé depuis plus d'un an… C'était électrique entre eux. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre… Et cette nuit là, le leur prouva une fois de plus. Enfin, pour Drew. Sirius savait déjà qu'aucune autre ne le satisferait autant qu'elle, dans absolument tous les sens du terme. Elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Elle était celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Même James ignorait certaines choses que Sirius avait confié à Drew. Et de ça… Elle en était vraiment fière.

Elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard pendant tout l'acte… Elle voulait graver ce moment dans sa mémoire, et il avait fait de même… Rêvant de cet instant depuis trop longtemps… Il confirma que toutes les américaines n'étaient que des petites joueuses à côté de _sa_ Drew… Dans _son_ lit… Elle seule savait où il fallait aller pour le faire frissonner comme jamais… Quelles caresses il adorait… Ce qu'il n'aimait pas… Elle aussi savait qu'il serait toujours le seul à connaître son corps par cœur… Elle avait très bien remarqué qu'il se rappelait de tout ce qu'elle préfèrerait… Et il n'avait pas lésiné sur les caresses… Voulant que le moment soit un pur bonheur pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils s'étaient appliqués…

Sirius, parce que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il rêvait de lui faire l'amour de nouveau… Et elle, parce qu'elle savait que le lendemain, elle aurait mauvaise conscience vis à vis de Tea… Alors elle profitait à fond du moment. Et elle savait… Elle savait que les caresses de Tea allaient lui paraître légèrement fade à côté de celles de Sirius. Mais elle l'aimait réellement.

Lorsque les rayons de soleil passèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sirius, et que Drew se réveilla lentement… Elle se rendit compte que Sirius était complètement blottit contre elle. Il avait un bras autour de son ventre dans un geste possessif, et son visage dans son cou.

Elle ne bougeait pas… Elle voulait profiter jusqu'au bout. Alors elle se fit violence pour ne pas réfléchir et rester bien dans ses bras. Un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage, elle était bien. Et lui aussi, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait de plus que toutes les autres qu'il avait connu. Parce qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, et toujours autant. Même plus peut-être. Apparemment tout ce temps loin d'elle, avait tout laissé intact dans son cœur.

Elle soupira de bien être… Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle voulait que le temps s'arrête pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle caressait doucement son dos… Elle se mordit la lèvre en même temps… Le corps de Sirius avait toujours était un appel à la luxure pur et simple pour elle. Il le savait, il en avait joué plus d'une fois lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, et elle avait craqué à chaque fois. Il connaissait ses faiblesses. Faiblesses qu'elle avait caché à Tea. Bizarrement elle avait tout fait – et de manière inconsciente – pour ne pas qu'il la connaisse aussi bien que Sirius. Bien qu'au fil des jours certaines choses s'étaient dévoilées… Et l'amour et la complicité se forgèrent par la même occasion. Mais jamais comme avec Sirius. Jamais.

Il se réveilla doucement, elle le regardait depuis un moment, sans réussir à ne pas commencer à se creuser le cerveau à propos de tout ça. Elle le vit… Il avait un sourire immense sur le visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte dans les bras de qui il était. Il se redressa un peu pour la regarder, vraiment radieux, heureux. Ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment lui fit tout bizarre. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas aussi bien… Il était dans un autre monde. C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

- Salut toi… fit-il toujours avec son sourire somptueux qui la faisait fondre.

- Salut… répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le laisser… Elle le regardait tout doucement, et il s'en rendit compte. Il ne put se retenir d'aller capturer ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser tendrement. Il allait doucement, il dégustait ses lèvres comme si c'était leur dernier baiser. Et pour cause. Il savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, alors il avait décidé de vivre au jour le jour. Toujours faire comme si demain il n'y avait plus rien… Avec elle du moins. Et manque de chance c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour… Un long moment, avant qu'elle ne se détache de lui.

- Je travaille ce matin… précisa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse et il la libéra de ses bras. Elle regarda l'heure en se levant, elle n'allait pas être en avance.

- Je t'accompagne… fit-il plein d'espoir.

Il voulait passer un maximum de temps avec elle. Elle était tout ce qui comptait. Ce qui donnait un sens à sa vie.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas…

Elle souriait un peu, tout en ramassant son linge sur le sol de la chambre.

- Ecoute Sirius… Cette nuit c'était...

Elle cherchait le bon mot.

Le cœur de Sirius commença à s'effriter en l'entendant prononcer ses mots… Il se redressa dans le lit, près à encaisser la suite… Cette nuit c'était quoi ? Une erreur ? Une bêtise ? Un moment d'égarement ?

- C'était magnifique… souffla-t-elle tout bas, les yeux baissés.

Elle ne voulait pas voir l'espoir dans les yeux de Sirius. Le cœur du ténébreux fit un bond lorsqu'il l'entendit dire ces quelques mots… Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça… Son cœur se recomposa, intact et plein d'amour pour elle. Il souriait en la regardant. Puis son sourire s'effaça… Il commença à froncer légèrement les sourcils. Vu l'attitude de Drew, il était évident que tout n'était pas parfait.

Elle gardait ses yeux baissés, elle regardait son linge qu'elle avait dans sa main. Elle jetait des coups d'oeils à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre une douche…

Elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de toute manière. Et quoi qu'elle dise. Elle savait qu'elle allait le faire souffrir. Parce qu'elle était complètement paumée. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Il lui fallait du temps… Il fallait qu'elle remette ses idées au clair. Il le fallait absolument, elle allait de toute façon se prendre la tête toute seule pour avoir cédé à Sirius Black. Mais comment ne pas craquer face à un Sirius en larmes ?

Un Sirius en larme qui dit qu'il vous aime… Elle soupira intérieurement à cette pensée… C'était bien trop bouleversant pour en rester indemne. Même un sans cœur aurait fondu comme glace au soleil. Sirius était quelqu'un de tellement incertain dans sa manière de dire ou de montrer ses sentiments que là… C'était vraiment un exploit qu'il avait fait. Et elle le savait. Elle se demandait si par hasard elle n'était pas sadique à prendre un malin plaisir à lui donner tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu depuis tout ce temps, et lui donner tous les espoirs de la Terre entière le temps d'une nuit, et de tout lui enlever au petit matin.

Elle se sentait vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais… Mais au fond d'elle, c'était juste parce qu'elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Elle les aimait tous les deux…

oOoOoOo

Seul dans son lit à présent, il regardait fixement la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'espoir… Alors qu'il avait bien vu dans ses yeux que tout n'était pas au beau fixe pour elle en ce qui concernait la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. La plus belle nuit de sa vie…

Il regardait ses cartons qu'il n'avait pas encore déballé qui étaient posé un peu partout dans sa chambre. Il se promit intérieurement que si elle le laissait tomber une nouvelle fois – et sans véritable raison cette fois ci – oui parce qu'il était pas bête il savait que c'était de sa faute la dernière fois, il s'en voulait toujours autant. Bref. Il se promit de repartir si jamais tout venait à tourner dans le mauvais sens pour lui.

Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il était capable. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas vivre sans elle. Il avait retrouvé des sensations et des émotions enfouies au plus profond de lui même, pendant cette nuit. Il ne pouvait pas cautionner qu'il ne les ressentirait plus. Il s'affala de nouveau dans son lit, regardant le plafond… Perdu dans ses pensées… Il en avait marre de l'aimer autant. Toute sa vie était d'une simplicité déconcertante avant qu'il n'ait ce déclic à son propos…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, elle évitait son regard. Lui, il s'était habillé avec son jean's de la veille, il se prendrait la douche quand elle serait partie. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller le peu de temps qu'il allait passer avec elle. Il soupira longuement lorsqu'il remarqua que son regard fuyait le sien.

- Tu regrettes ? lui demanda-t-il la voix presque suppliante.

Elle fit non de la tête en allant se rasseoir sur le bord du lit. Lui était à présent accoudé à l'armoire face à son lit. Puis il alla s'agenouiller face à elle, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il la convainc de rester avec lui. Il la connaissait. Elle savait qu'elle devait être en train de s'en vouloir d'avoir tromper son mec… Elle était à présent dans la position où il était lui… Y'a de cela dix huit mois.

Il eut une nouvelle bouffée d'espoir lorsqu'elle lui fit signe que non. Il alla délicatement prendre sa main, pour y tracer des cercles aléatoires sur le dos. Il prit une grande respiration avant de continuer à parler. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas décrocher un mot. Et il avait raison.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? fit-il d'une voix douce.

Il releva lentement ses yeux vers elle pour la regarder. Ses cheveux lui retombant devant ses yeux, elle ne put se retenir et elle lui dégagea le front d'un geste de la main. Il était magnifique… Son cœur avait recommencé à battre plus vite lorsqu'il s'était mit à genoux devant elle. Elle aussi prit une grande respiration avant de lui répondre.

- Je… Je… J'ai…

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Mais elle voulait lui dire. Elle se reconcentra un moment recommença au début. Elle fut contente de voir qu'il avait l'air de savoir qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit instant pour trouver ses mots. Il ne fit rien pour la brusquer. Il la connaissait par cœur…

- Je viens de tromper mon mec…

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en le disant à haute voix. Elle le savait, mais le dire comme ça, d'un coup ça sembla plus réel pour elle.

- Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, hein ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de faire revenir une atmosphère un peu plus détendu entre eux.

Cette remarque tout à fait déplacé, la fit sourire… un peu, mais il avait réussit son coup.

- Je sais pas si c'était une bonne cause ou pas mais…

Elle laissa passer un temps de nouveau avant de reprendre. Lui, la regardait les yeux remplis d'espoir et de craintes. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait lui dire… Les décisions qu'elle allait prendre… Il était inquiet.

- Mais ?

Il était un peu moins patient que tout à l'heure, surtout que le tic tac de la pendule indiquait qu'elle allait bientôt être définitivement en retard à son boulot et qu'elle risquait de partir en trombe à tout moment sans la moindre explication. Laissant un Sirius plein de doutes dans son appartement vide.

- Mais… Je suis avec Tea.

Elle ne le regardait pas en disant ça. Ses espoirs commençaient à s'envoler…

- Mais c'était magnifique, c'est toi qui l'as dit !

- Je sais…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui pour regarder son visage… Mais pas ses yeux. Elle avait trop peur d'y lire la déception. Elle s'expliqua un peu mieux.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse Sirius. Il me faut un peu de temps…

Elle regarda enfin ses yeux.

- Tu me comprends, hein ?

Elle voulait être sûr qu'il la comprenne. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il le méritait… Après ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle n'était pas rancunière. Surtout après dix huit mois, l'ardoise avait été effacée depuis bien longtemps.

Pour toute réponse il hocha simplement la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il gardait bien sa main dans la sienne, signe qu'elle était encore là… Avec lui, et uniquement lui.

Elle lui remit un peu les cheveux en place dans un geste presque maternel, et elle se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

- Je dois y aller…

Elle se leva, et il fit de même, en même temps qu'elle pour ne pas à avoir à lâcher sa main trop tôt. Il voulait garder ce trésor dans sa main encore un instant. Un tout petit instant… Car il sentait qu'il ne le referait pas de si tôt.

Sans un mot, ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit, avec une toute petite mine triste. Il ne voulait pas la laisser filer. Sentant qu'il allait sûrement craquer, il se mordit la joue. Il fallait qu'il arrête de pleurer autant. Il fallait qu'il redevienne le grand dur qu'il était. Il se sentait une femmelette de pleurer comme ça… Il réussit à se contenir, et à lui glisser ses quelques mots avant qu'elle ne sorte complètement de l'appartement.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Sa voix était remplie de doute et d'incertitude.

Entendre ses quelques mots de sa bouche lui firent gonfler son cœur de bonheur. Elle avait tellement attendu lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'il lui dise ces quelques mots… Que ça la rendait vraiment toute chose de les entendre à présent. Car son amour pour lui était tout aussi intact que le sien.

- Je sais Sirius…

Elle l'enlaça avec tout son amour, pour le réconforter. Elle murmura tout bas à son oreille.

- Il me faut juste du temps… Un peu de temps.

Elle lui embrassa la tempe et elle relâcha l'étreinte…

Il la regarda partir, le cœur serré… Il sentait que ce n'était pas encore gagné… Et il avait pas tord…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	9. L'affrontement

**Et voilà la suite ! Je suis sûr que je vais avoir pas mal de réactions :-D J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent ! ;)**

**Amandiine

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : L'affrontement

La suite de la journée parut interminable pour Sirius… Il lui fallait du temps… Mais combien ? Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir quand il aurait ses réponses… S'il allait attendre un jour, deux, voire plus…

"Oh oui beaucoup plus…"

Il connaissait Drew. Elle allait peser le pour et le contre mille fois avant de prendre une décision. Et il avait raison. Elle aimait Tea, elle lui avait dit. Elle n'était pas du genre à mentir. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui… Cette nuit… Et cette tendresse de son étreinte avant qu'elle s'en aille… Elle l'aimait… C'était obligé. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire ça, presque convaincu, mais pas assez à la fois. Trop de doute planait. Il ne supportait pas.

Après avoir tenté de se changer les idées sous une très longue douche… Oui… Tenté, car il n'arrêtait pas de penser que Drew avait pris la sienne juste avant lui… Et du coup.. Il pensait, encore et toujours à elle.

Il prit une grande respiration pour se redonner du courage et de la contenance. Sirius Black ne se devait pas de se morfondre aussi longtemps pour une histoire pareille… Et pourtant…

Il prit sa veste et sorti faire un tour… Essayant mentalement de se convaincre de ne pas aller faire un tour à la ménagerie magique… Juste pour l'apercevoir… Mais il savait qu'il allait échouer.

oOoOoOo

Aussitôt qu'elle eu franchit la porte de chez Sirius, elle transplana à contre cœur jusqu'au chemin de Traverse… Elle détestait toujours autant cette sensation que ça lui procurait. Elle fit une grosse grimace lorsqu'elle atterrit pas loin de la ménagerie.

Elle commençait à prier intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de client ce matin… Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point, elle était trop préoccupée pour faire son travail correctement. Sa patronne était déjà là… Elle était en retard. Décidemment… Cette journée n'allait pas être des plus idyllique pour elle.

Elle trouva une bien piètre excuse à son retard, en espérant que ça passerait… Elle ne voulait vraiment pas perdre ce job… Elle avait assez bataillé pour l'avoir.

- Je te laisse Andréa, je te fais confiance, je sais que ce petit retard ne se renouvellera pas.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, ayant très bien vu que la jeune fille était assez stressée par ce qu'elle crut être son retard. Mais que nenni, ce n'était pas pour ça que notre chère Drew était un peu nerveuse… Elle commençait déjà à appréhender sa prochaine rencontre avec Tea… Il passait la prendre pour déjeuner tous les midis, et il était déjà 10h…

Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un avant. Il fallait qu'elle soit conseillée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comment se comporter avec lui ? Quoi lui dire ? Le lui dire d'ailleurs ? Ou pas ? C'est complètement paumée qu'elle sorti un parchemin et une plume du bureau derrière le comptoir. Elle écrivit rapidement un mot adressé à Liz et utilisa un des hiboux de la boutique… Pas très autorisé tout ça, mais c'était le seul moyen, elle ne pouvait pas partir et fermer la boutique, elle serait mise à la porte à coup sûr. Et ce n'était pas un renvoi qui allait la faire se sentir mieux… Au contraire… Elle était déjà assez mal comme ça…

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sirius, et en même temps elle s'en voulait tellement vis à vis de Tea. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, qui savait que son cœur était en miette lorsqu'ils ont commencés à se fréquenter, qui ne posait jamais les questions qui fâchaient. Qui ne lui en voulait pas lorsqu'elle passait des nuits à pleurer dans ses bras (alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble). Des nuits… Où il détestait la voir mal comme ça, sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir quoi faire, à part être là.

Et toutes ces larmes, elle les versait dans son sommeil… Comme presque toutes les nuits depuis le jour où elle avait rompu avec Sirius. Elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'au levé lorsqu'elle se regardait dans son miroir pour découvrir ses yeux rougis.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire… Tea était trop gentil pour le faire souffrir… Elle était complètement perdue. Il fallait que Liz la sorte de là. Il le fallait.

L'heure tournait, et toujours pas de Liz Potter à l'horizon. Ni même une réponse… Entre deux clients, Drew réfléchissait à toute vitesse… Liz avait prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui? Elle partait en vacances avec sa famille ? Etait-elle avec un éventuel futur petit ami ?

Elle était dans le flou complet… N'arrivant pas à se souvenir si Liz avait un truc spécial aujourd'hui… Elle commença à angoisser lorsque onze heures et demie passa… Ses yeux fixés sur la vitrine pour regarder dehors au cas où elle arriverait…

11h40…

Toujours personne…

11h50…

Le hibou qui refit son apparition. Drew se précipita sur la porte pour aller lire la réponse de son amie. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture… Elle était en train de rendre visite à sa grand-mère, chez qui elle restait pour dîner.

Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le front… Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû expliquer son problème dans sa lettre pour au moins avoir un semblant de conseil dans la réponse de Liz… Mais non.. Elle s'était focalisé sur une seule chose 'ne pas perdre de temps'.

12h…

Alors qu'elle était dans l'arrière boutique pour ranger la recette de la matinée dans le coffre… Elle entendit le clairon de la porte tinter… C'était lui… Toujours à l'heure… Parfait, comme d'habitude.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Elle se sentait mal. Lui dire ou pas ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était mieux de faire…

Elle resta un moment plus long que la normale dans l'arrière boutique, juste assez de temps pour se mettre en condition pour affronter son regard.

Mais deux minutes plus tard, elle entendit de nouveau le clairon tinter… Elle se rendit dans la boutique et déglutit… très très difficilement en voyant que Sirius et Tea… étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Tea venait tout juste d'entrer apparemment, légèrement en retrait, il fit un magnifique sourire à Drew. Sourire qui s'estompa en voyant la mine presque livide de Drew.

Sirius sentit tout de suite que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'il venait d'avoir… Il aurait du penser que son parfait petit ami viendrait l'emmener manger à midi…

Il regarda Drew d'un air suppliant… Tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment précis, c'était ne pas voir d'effusion des deux amoureux…

Drew était paumée complet… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Sirius était là. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ou comment agir envers Tea… Surtout devant Sirius… Elle les regardait à tour de rôle, cherchant quoi faire.

Tea ne comprenait rien, il fronça légèrement les sourcils en comprenant que quelque chose avait dû se passer entre ces deux là pour que l'atmosphère soit si électrique… Il s'approcha néanmoins de sa petite amie et dit d'une voix douce.

- Tout va bien ma puce ?

Il posa sa main sur son bras pour le lui frotter de manière rassurante. Drew, elle, regardait Sirius qui était à quelques pas d'eux. Elle lui fit un regard d'excuse... Puis elle répondit à Tea.

- J'ai… J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête mais ça va…

Sirius restait dans son coin, silencieux, malheureux, il fit demi tour pour sortir, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dire quoi que se soit à son Tea chéri.

- Sirius, attends…

Elle se défit de Tea qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras et alla le rattraper par le bras.

- Attends… répéta-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le retenait, mais elle ne supportait pas de voir la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Son cœur se serra un peu moins en voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille comme ça. Il comptait pour elle… Mais pas autant que son Tea…

- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait détaché, mais il n'y parvient pas.

Elle cherchait quoi lui dire… Pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Elle était dans une impasse… Les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas être véritablement elle-même avec les deux, car l'un ou l'autre allait souffrir. Alors elle essaya de tout faire passer par le regard. Elle voulait lui dire que cette nuit avait compté pour elle… Le respiration de Tea s'accéléra de plus en plus en voyant les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient. Il bouillait de l'intérieur.

- Drew… Je crois que y'a un truc que tu me dis pas… s'inquiéta Tea.

Elle déglutit une fois de plus avec difficulté et se tourna vers lui, en enlevant sa main du bras de Sirius.

- Je… Non… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle était très mal à l'aise et bien piètre menteuse.

- T'es jaloux l'irlandais ? lança Sirius sur un ton mauvais.

Il n'avait pas réussit à s'en empêcher… Ce type, il pouvait vraiment pas se le voir. Drew tourna tout de suite sa tête vers Sirius en lui faisant les gros yeux l'air de dire 't'aurais jamais dû dire ça…'. Très reprochante dans son regard, bien qu'elle sache que Sirius était quelqu'un de très impulsif… Encore plus sous le coup de la colère, et là, c'était plus qu'évident qu'il ne pouvait pas s'encadrer Tea, ni la manière dont il avait appelé Drew 'ma puce' un peu plus tôt.

Tea fronça très largement les sourcils à la phrase de Sirius, il voulait pas blesser Drew, sachant que ce type… était un ami à elle, mais là il l'avait fait exprès et leurs petits regards… Enfin, surtout celui de Sirius, ne disait rien de bon à l'irlandais. Sirius aimait Drew, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

- Jaloux de quoi ? balança-t-il sur le même ton que lui.

Et là… Sirius lâcha la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire…

- D'avoir fait l'amour avec ta copine hier soir…

Il dit ça avec un air sarcastique doublé d'un sourire en coin… Tout pour énerver.

Drew n'en revenait pas. Elle devient tout de suite pâle et fit lentement 'non' de la tête à Sirius, l'air de dire 'fallait pas dire ça…'. Les larmes lui montèrent tout de suite aux yeux, et elle tourna les yeux vers Tea…

- Je… J'allais te le dire… Je…

Elle fondit en larmes… détestant voir un tel regard dans les yeux de Tea. Il était complètement dégoûté de lire en Drew que c'était la pure vérité…

Sirius savait qu'il avait fait une connerie, et ne supportant pas de voir Drew en sanglots, il alla doucement la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait très bien qu'il aurait pas du… Mais c'était sorti tout seul. Elle… Elle en voulait à Sirius, mais au fond d'elle… Elle aurait du lui dire elle… Elle sentait que ça lui aurait fait peut-être un peu moins mal… Elle resta bien dans les bras de Sirius, qu'elle trouvait rassurant, sur le moment. Ne voulant plus avoir à faire à toute cette histoire elle se coupa du monde et resta contre lui. Elle l'engueulera plus tard… Pour le moment elle était trop tourmentée.

Tea eu encore plus la rage en voyant qu'elle ne se défaisait pas de ses bras. Il s'approcha à grand pas de Sirius et il le tira pas le col de sa chemise, défaisant d'un coup l'étreinte. Il lui décrocha une magnifique droite qui propulsa directement Sirius au sol, complètement sonné, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

Drew ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en entendant la violence du coup.

- Tea ! Non !!

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'empêcher de lui en mettre un autre. Elle essaya de le tirer par le bras. Mais il était beaucoup plus grand et fort qu'elle, il eut le temps d'en mettre une deuxième à Sirius qui était toujours au sol… Puis une troisième…

Complètement KO, Sirius commençait à voir des étoiles autour de lui. L'idée de riposter lui traversa l'esprit mais il n'arriva pas à lever un pouce…

- ARRETE !!! TU VAS LE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!

Drew était complètement choqué par la violence de Tea, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru comme ça. Mais lui.. N'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie… A cause d'elle… De cette fille pour qui il avait tout fait pour entrer dans ses critères… Pour être enfin avec elle… Car il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard.

Le grand blond lança un regard remplie de chagrin et de colère.

- N'essaie même pas de me revoir, lui cracha-t-il d'un ton dur.

Elle encaissa, sans rien dire, jetant des coups d'œil à Sirius qui était toujours affalé sur le plancher. Inquiète pour lui.

Il soupira en la voyant faire et il sorti en fracassant presque la porte au passage… Le cœur en morceaux.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	10. Consolation

**Hello tout le monde ! Et oui c'est le retour d'Amandiine !**

**Désolé pour cette attente interminable mais j'avais plus d'inspiration, alors j'ai préféré prendre mon temps plutôt que de bacler la suite de mon histoire, je pense que vous comprendrez.**

**Donc voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Merci à Miss Lup Lup qui m'a corrigé mes tites fautes **

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Consolation...

Après l'altercation, elle ordonna à Sirius de partir, lorsqu'il fut de nouveau sur pied (pas bien longtemps après, il avait sûrement fait genre j'étais mort pour que Drew ait plus de compassion pour lui…).

Il fallait qu'elle rattrape Tea. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Mais une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était pleurer… Sirius avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir ? Voir Tea, qui avait tout fait pour pas qu'elle dérape pendant tout le temps où il n'était pas là, si triste, et déçu… Ca faisait trop mal à voir…

Tant bien que mal, elle ferma la boutique, et envoya un hibou à sa patronne pour s'excuser, mais qu'elle devait absolument partir… Elle était complètement dépitée… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Aller voir Tea ? Qui venait de lui dire de ne plus jamais le faire… Aller voir Sirius ? Pour lui faire le plus long sermon de toute sa vie… ? Elle était paumée.

Elle ne comptait pas transplaner pour rentrer jusqu'à chez elle, elle marcha tout le long, ayant grandement besoin de tout ce temps de réfléxion… Qu'allait-elle faire… ? Elle savait que dans tous les cas de figures, un des deux allait obligatoirement souffrir… Mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Pas pour Tea.

Alors qu'elle continuait de cogiter, elle senti un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Elle tourna tout de suite la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait…

- Merlin Sirius, elle soupira, tu devrais aller te désinfecter…

Elle n'avait pas la force de le blâmer… Il avait une mine trop affreuse. Le nez cassé sûrement, des esquisses d'œil au beurre noir qui se laissait entrevoir. Mais il ne saignait pas.

_Coup de chance_… pensa-t-elle, elle détestait la vue du sang, et cette violence à laquelle elle a été témoin.

- Ca va, je sens rien, fit-il simplement, j'étais juste un peu sonné tout à l'heure.

Un peu ? Tu parles ! Il faisait le gros dur. Elle le connaissait, il lui avait manqué son bad boy…

- J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait fait ça…

- Oh j'en ai connu d'autres, déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché en frottant doucement le bras de Drew.

Pourquoi le voyait-elle comme la victime alors que tout était de sa faute ? Il fallait quand même qu'elle lui fasse une mini morale… C'était complètement insensé de provoquer Tea comme ça.

- T'aurais jamais du lui dire ça, dit-elle avec difficulté, les sanglots étaient pas loin.

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

Et il était sincère, elle l'aurait senti à 100 mètres à la ronde. Il déposa un baiser sur son front alors qu'ils marchaient toujours. Il détestait plus que tout au monde la voir pleurer… Et savoir qu'une fois de plus c'était lui la cause de son chagrin, il s'en voulait vraiment. Mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchit… Il haïssait tellement ce type… Ce Tea là…

Elle se mit à sangloter, posant une main sur ses yeux pour pas qu'il la voit. Mais il l'entendait, et ça le déchirait tout autant que de la voir.

Il s'arrêta de marcher pour la prendre tout contre lui…

- Il méritait pas de l'apprendre comme ça, sanglota-t-elle, si tu savais combien il compte pour moi…

Ca, il préférait ne pas l'entendre, mais il se fit violence et acquiesça en silence.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas sérieux quand il t'a dit de plus le voir…

- J'espère… glissa-t-elle avant de partir de nouveau en larmes tout contre Sirius.

Il lui frottait tendrement le dos et lui glissait des mots tendres à l'oreille, bien qu'au fond de lui, il se demandait ce que toutes ses paroles voulaient dire…

Elle comptait se remettre avec Tea ? Vouloir à tout prix le revoir, ça ne devait vouloir dire que ça…

Dans sa tête, ce n'était pas du tout à ça qu'elle pensait. L'important pour le moment, c'était que Tea était affreusement triste à cause d'elle... Elle n'avait même pas idée si allait se remettre avec untel ou untel… C'était tout ce qui comptait, apaiser la tristesse de Tea.

Doucement, elle se détacha de Sirius, essuya ses larmes, et releva les yeux vers lui.

- Je vais essayer de le trouver, annonça-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais si c'était tout ce qui pouvait lui enlever ce visage triste, il pouvait essayer de ne pas penser qu'elle allait le rejoindre.

- Je viens chez toi après, ajouta-t-elle.

Ah ? Ca ça lui plaisait plus déjà. Il fit oui de la tête et la regarda transplaner sous son nez…

Seul, dans une rue quasi déserte… Il était en train de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas fini avec elle. Mais la voir transplaner lui donner des doutes. Elle était si pressée que ça de le revoir ? Il fallait qu'il essaie de ne plus penser pendant un certain temps, car là, c'était complètement trouble dans son esprit.

Il transplana directement chez Remus, qu'il lui dise si y'avait vraiment de sale dégâts sur son beau visage.

**.oOo.**

A peine après avoir quitter la boutique, il avait transplané chez lui. Même pas une minute il avait pensé à rester et à la supplier… Il avait assez fait au début de leur relation…

**.oOo.**

**Flash Back**

_Premier dîner…_

Drew et lui se fréquentaient depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, mais ils avaient une relation assez spéciale… Elle passait souvent la nuit chez lui. Dormir dans les bras d'un homme de confiance, mignon, et vraiment plus que gentil, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et elle en profitait, c'était vrai. Mais il lui fallait encore du temps pour aller mieux…

Au petit matin un jour, alors qu'il l'avait bien dans ses bras, il la contemplait comme souvent… Elle se réveilla lentement…

- Drew… murmura-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

- Hmmm… répondit-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Il déposa un baiser tout tendre sur son front.

- Je t'invite à dîner ce soir…

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et cligna quelques fois, comme pour mieux faire entrer l'information dans sa tête.

- Tea… soupira-t-elle.

Elle voulait ajouter 'on en a déjà discuté… il me faut du temps'

Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire, il commençait presque à souffrir de leur relation… La tenir contre lui sans rien de plus, il avait du mal à présent.

- Drew, fit-il d'un ton presque implorant, juste un dîner…

Elle prit en considération sa proposition, le regardant dans les yeux en même temps qu'elle réfléchissait. Il était vraiment trop bien pour elle… Et elle en profitait involontairement…

- Okay… murmura-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà fait attendre trop longtemps, profitant de tout l'amour qu'il lui donnait, en lui rendant que des marques d'amitié en retour.

**.oOo.**

A présent, il n'était plus rien. C'était vraiment trop dur de se dire que la fille à qui on a tout donné, même sa dignité nous laissait tomber comme ça… Nous oubliait, juste parce qu'un petit con d'ex petit ami était revenu… C'était insupportable.

Assis dans son canapé, il tentait de se calmer. Ces quelques droites lui avaient fait du bien. Il aurait bien été plus loin. Il aurait tout fait pour Drew.

Les larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vue, et il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure ! Il ne fallait pas ! Elle s'était fichue de lui ! Elle ne méritait pas qu'il pleure pour elle… Non… Elle ne méritait pas… Et pourtant… Sa peine étant trop immense pour la contenir, il déversa toute sa peine. Seul. Dans son salon.

**.oOo.**

Hésitante, elle était depuis dix bonnes minutes devant chez lui… Elle savait qu'il serait là. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte.

Il savait que c'était elle… Elle était trop parfaite pour le laisser comme ça… Il se leva, tentant d'effacer ses traces de tristesse et ouvrit la porte.

Son cœur se serra fort dans sa poitrine en voyant son état, qu'il avait pas réussit à masquer. Incertaine… Elle entra chez lui, ferma la porte derrière elle, et… sans un mot… s'approcha un peu plus de lui… Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras… Il la laissa faire. C'était aussi tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Excuse moi… murmura-t-elle tout bas, la voix remplie de sincérité.

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la tenir contre elle et de retenir ses larmes qui lui étaient revenues que plus nombreuses de la voir.

- Je suis tellement désolée... continua-t-elle.

A présent, il entendait ses sanglots dans sa voix. Il ferma fort les yeux et n'arriva pas à retenir les siens plus longtemps. La serrant fort et avec une grande tendresse en même temps. Il ne voulait pas la perdre… Mais il sentait déjà qu'il l'avait perdu… Qu'elle était de nouveau à _lui_. A _lui_… Qu'il avait réussit à lui faire oublier… Ca faisait mal… Trop mal…

**.oOo.**

La gardant bien contre lui, sur son canapé, il la regardait dormir… Pendant l'espace d'un instant, c'était comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Le retour de Sirius, l'altercation dans la boutique, les larmes et les excuses de Drew. Mais à la regarder d'un peu plus près… Les sillons de ses sanglots étaient très visibles…

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça se terminerait comme ça… Que ça se termine tout court même… Il avait acheté une bague la semaine dernière… Il voulait qu'elle l'épouse. Mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour lui faire sa demande… Si seulement il avait su… Si seulement…

**.oOo.**

Les heures passaient et Sirius l'attendait chez lui. Remus avait passé quelques temps avec lui. Après lui avoir remit son nez en place en moins de deux, le ténébreux lui avait proposé de l'accompagner chez lui. Il ne voulait pas louper le retour de Drew.

Trois heures après, et un film minable. La nuit était tombée, et elle n'était pas encore là…

Elle est avec lui... pensa-t-il tout de suite.

Et il n'avait pas tort. Il savait plus quoi penser… Il sortit une bouteille de whisky alors que minuit venait de passer.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	11. Décision

**Et voilààà le chapitre 10 enfin :)**

**Je profite de cet upload pour remercier tout ceux qui ont répondu à mon annonce pour la correction d'Accidentally in love !**

**Et je fais un peu de pub pour mon site qui est terminé depuis peu où il y a toute mes histoires!**

**http(:)(//)amandrew(.)free(.)fr**

**Le lien est dans mon profil aussi !**

**Merci à Lupy d'avoir corriger mes fautes ! Et bonne lectuuure !**

**Amandiine**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Décision**

Elle se réveilla lentement, bien blotti dans des bras chauds et rassurants. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle devina contre qui elle se trouvait, elle était bien… Ses rêves avaient été tourmentés cette nuit, mais à présent tout était clair… La nuit porte conseil disait-on, et bien c'était vrai. Elle savait enfin quoi faire dans cette situation.

Elle sentit son irlandais, qui lui caressait doucement le dos, un pouce sous son haut, et elle frissonna. Un sourire un peu plus large se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il remarqua tout de suite sa chair de poule et se détacha un peu pour la regarder.

- T'es réveillée ? murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et enfoui son visage contre son torse. Il était près de 10h. Elle venait de voir l'heure sur le mur du salon… Encore une journée de travail de loupée… Elle soupira.

- Je vais me faire virer…

- Non… Dis lui que tu étais malade.

Il se souciait d'elle avec sa voix douce comme si rien ne s'était passé… Elle appréciait vraiment. Il fallait qu'elle voit s'il lui en voulait encore ou non avant de dire sa décision finale.

- Me faudrait un certificat médical alors…

Elle pensa à un truc et se redressa pour le regarder. Elle hésitait… Elle ne savait pas si ça se faisait de demander des services alors qu'on vient de tromper son copain…

Il dû lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle voulait dire car il murmura :

- Je demanderai à Patrick si tu veux…

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher… Faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était plus fort que lui, cette fille était trop importante, et qui sait ? Si ça faisait pencher la balance de son côté ?

- Merci… chuchota-t-elle, en allant remettre son visage contre son torse.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et soupira longuement de bien être. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé et se mit à caresser doucement son torse d'une main.

Il ferma les yeux, la laissant faire… Mais il fallait qu'il soit fort… Il fallait qu'il lui en veuille… Il fallait qu'il soit sûr qu'elle ne retournerait jamais avec Sirius. Il fallait qu'elle arrête cette torture. Etre entre deux eaux, il l'avait été assez longtemps comme ça. Tout devait être claire à présent alors… Lentement, il la fit se détacher de lui et la regarda, un air important sur le visage.

- Ecoute Drew… Tu peux pas partir et revenir quand tu le souhaites…

S'entendre dire ces mots lui arrachait le cœur. Elle hocha la tête sans un mot, comprenant qu'il ne voulait plus être un pion pour elle.

- Je sais… Mais… J'ai réfléchi.

Une once d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Tea.

- Ah… ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

- Et… ? ajouta-t-il devant le silence de Drew.

Il était impatient d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Et… C'est avec toi que je veux être. Alors… Si par un quelconque miracle tu me pardonnais… Je…

Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais Tea lu tout le reste dans ses yeux. Il hocha lentement la tête, il était en train de réfléchir… Allait-il encore devoir mettre sa fierté de côté pour elle ?

- Il me faut un peu de temps, fini-t-il par dire.

- D'accord… Je comprends.

Elle savait qu'elle avait tout les torts et que c'était complètement légitime. Mais… Elle voulait quand même qu'il sente qu'elle se considérait comme encore avec lui.

- On fait une pause alors ?

Un petit sourire arriva aux lèvres de Tea, il avait saisit le message et il hocha la tête.

- Oui… Une petite pause… Le temps que je remette tout bien en place dans ma tête…

oOoOoOo

Après l'obtention de son certificat, elle retourna voir sa patronne. Elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer… Elle avait eu assez de soucis comme ça, et perdre un boulot si durement trouvé, ça lui en mettrait un coup. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été responsable en fermant la boutique comme ça, et en loupant toute une matinée, mais c'était nécessaire. Elle aurait mal fait son boulot, elle le savait. Elle se connaissait.

- Tiens Andréa ? fit la gérante, surprise.

- Hem…Excusez moi madame mais… Je suis tombée malade et j'ai pas pu venir… Je vous ai laissé un mot hier vous l'avez vu ?

Elle se triturait les doigts, elle sorti le certificat de son sac et lui tendit.

- Je suis allée à Ste Mangouste…

La dame prit le papier et ne le regarda même pas.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse Andréa… Vous devriez prendre encore quelques jours.

Elle haussa les sourcils sous la surprise. C'était si voyant que ça qu'elle commençait à se tracasser sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Sirius ?

- Vous êtes sûre ? Hem… J'ai un traitement je vais mieux…

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde cet emploi.

- Très sûre. Vous êtes blanche comme un linge. Allez vous reposer et revenez moi en forme lundi, précisa-t-elle un léger sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Elle ne pouvait pas refuser quelques jours de repos, elle accepta, et ressortit de la boutique direction… Direction où ? Elle allait chez Sirius tout de suite ? Ou bien… Elle attendait la réponse de Tea ?

_Attend la réponse… Sinon tu vas t'en mordre les doigts._

oOoOoOo

Le ténébreux commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Drew depuis plus de 24h alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait le voir… Peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Il se rendit chez les Potter au cas où Liz aurait des nouvelles, ce qui bien sûr était le cas.

- Elle t'a dit quoi ? Tu l'as vu quand ? s'empressa de demander Sirius.

- Hem… Elle est passée ce matin…

- Elle t'a dit quoi ? Elle t'a parlé de moi ?

- Non… Elle voulait qu'on évite le sujet.

Ce qui était bien sûr tout à fait faux.

Quelques heures auparavant, Liz était justement en train de rassurer son amie en lui disant qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Que c'était le bon choix, et en connaissance de cause, Sirius et Tea, ne pouvaient peut-être pas vivre sans elle, mais Sirius avait fait une énorme erreur vis-à-vis de Tea.

- C'est lui qui te crée le plus de soucis Drew… Remarque le…

Elle hocha la tête, assimilant tout ça… Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Je ne mets pas en doute l'amour qu'il a pour toi mais, Sirius reste Sirius… Tu l'as bien vu le soir du jour de l'an.

Drew fronça le nez, elle s'en rappelait plus que bien. Et bien qu'elle ait déjà prit sa décision, toutes ces paroles l'apaisèrent… Liz ajouta :

- T'as jamais eu de soucis avec Tea… Je dis pas qu'il t'aime plus fort que Sirius, mais lui il sera toujours là.

Liz était amie avec Sirius, mais il fallait voir la réalité en face. Y'avait pas photo entre les deux quand on a tous les derniers évènements en mains.

- Il avait pas le droit de balancer ça comme ça à la tête de Tea… soupira Drew.

C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus de mal… Plus que de se dire qu'elle a trompé Tea. Elle savait de toute manière qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille si elle n'avait pas eu cette dernière expérience avec Sirius. Il l'envoûtait trop quand il venait la voir à la boutique, ou pendant l'après midi…

Liz voyait bien qu'elle était encore en train de cogiter et lui murmura de manière rassurante :

- Tu n'as pas déjà fait ton choix ?

- Si… Mais… Si je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as fait le bon choix.

oOoOoOo

Dans son appartement… Tea réfléchissait. Un doute venait de s'emparer de lui. Et si elle allait retourner avec Sirius pendant leur pause et qu'elle l'oublie ? Il commençait à faire les cent pas dans son salon quand il n'y tient plus. Il transplana chez Drew. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il acceptait… Qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, qu'il lui pardonne, qu'elle est toute sa vie… Il frappa à la porte de chez elle… C'est elle qui ouvrit.

oOoOoOo

- Non… Elle voulait qu'on évite le sujet, expliqua Liz.

Sirius soupira. Il était perdu.

- Elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait me voir après l'avoir vu lui… Et elle n'est pas venue…

Liz fit un petit sourire triste à Sirius.

- Demande toi pourquoi…

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il sortit du Manoir familial Potter et décida d'aller lui-même chez Drew.

oOoOoOo

En ouvrant la porte, elle offrit un petit sourire hésitant à Tea.

- J'accepte, dit-il simplement.

Il ne voulait pas dire clairement 'je te pardonne', mais cela suffit à faire sourire beaucoup plus largement la jeune brune. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura tout bas à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime…

Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait entendre ça… Sirius ne le faisait jamais du temps où ils étaient encore ensemble.

- Moi aussi…

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix… Elle était heureuse dans ses bras, elle était belle dans ses yeux… C'était tout ce qui lui fallait. Doucement… Elle se détacha de l'étreinte pour le regarder en face, et elle alla l'embrasser, son grand sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

oOoOoOo

A peine arrivé au bout de la rue qui menait à la villa de Drew, il les vit… Tous les deux… Enlacé comme des anguilles. _Oh non…_ Il ne fit pas un pas de plus, sinon il allait démolir ce satané Irlandais… Il détestait de plus en plus ce pays… Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Drew… d'elle-même… alla l'embrasser… _Non…_ Il poussa un petit gémissement de désespoir, et reparti comme il était venu… Drew était heureuse… C'est tout ce qui comptait. Même si lui était au plus mal. Il en avait vu d'autres… Ce n'était pas la première fois… Sirius Black était déstiné à ne pas être heureux. Il le savait maintenant, il s'était fait à l'idée.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de tout démolir dans son salon… Il fallait qu'il extériorise sa rage… C'était dur… Encore plus dur qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir rester en Angleterre… Remus lui avait apportait les dernières tristes nouvelles. Dumbledore venait tout juste de leur révéler le contenu de la prophétie… Il fallait qu'il reste pour ses amis. Le plan pour détourner les intentions de Voldemort était en train d'être mis en place depuis quelques jours…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	12. Résolutions

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 11, j'ai eu du mal à le finir, mais il est là !**

**Je refais un peu de pub pour mon site web (le lien est dans ma bio)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Elle allait pour inviter Tea à entrer chez elle lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il y avait ses parents… Elle fronça un peu le nez, et se détacha de leur baiser.

- On va chez toi ?

- Je t'enlève pour la nuit… fit-il avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

Elle se mordit le bout de la lèvre et le prit par la main, pour qu'il entre avec elle le temps qu'elle prenne ses affaires. Ils passèrent devant la cuisine et il lâcha doucement la main de Drew pour aller dire bonjour à Mrs Knight. Il fit de même une fois arrivé au salon, avec Mr Knight. Ils discutèrent quelques instant, de la pluie et du beau temps, puis Drew redescendit de sa chambre, avec son sac prêt pour la nuit. Très souriante elle reprit la main de Tea.

- Désolé papa mais il est à moi…

Toute sa bonne humeur était revenue… Elle reculait le plus possible dans sa tête, le moment où elle devrait aller parler à Sirius.

- Je vous l'emprunte jusqu'à demain, dit poliment Tea.

Le père de Drew acquiesça. Il la préférait avec Tea qu'avec Sirius… Il avait l'air plus mature, et il se sentait mieux de savoir sa fille avec un homme comme lui. Sirius a toujours été un petit rigolo pour Mr Knight. Il savait pas pourquoi il ne le sentait pas. C'était presque physique, le type trop parfait face aux parents pour être vrai. Alors que Tea avait cet air qui inspirait tout de suite confiance.

oOoOoOo

Leur petite soirée se passa magnifiquement bien. Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Tous les deux sur un nuage de bonheur. Tout en tendresse et amour. Elle lui lançait plein de promesse aux travers des yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne méritait pas son pardon, et elle allait tout faire pour se racheter.

Drew se réveilla dans ses bras, lui dormait encore. Elle le regarda longtemps… Traçant des formes au hasard sur son torse.

Malgré elle, des images de moment assez similaires passés avec Sirius lui vinrent en tête… Elle commença à réfléchir… Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire alors qu'il espérait tant… ? Ca allait être dur. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait par avance. Elle priait Merlin de faire en sorte que Sirius ne pleure pas… Ca ferait vraiment trop mal de le voir comme ça.

Au repas du midi, elle avait fait un plat de pâtes, une des rares choses qu'elle sait faire. En face l'un de l'autre, son bel irlandais la regardait tout doucement.

- T'es pas obligé de lui dire aujourd'hui…

Il voulait qu'elle se détende, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

- Si… Il le faut. Je peux pas rester avec ça en moi plus longtemps… murmura-t-elle en martyrisant un peu ses pâtes dans son assiette.

Il alla doucement poser sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Il ne savait pas trop de quoi Sirius pouvait être capable, après tout. Il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse l'acteur pour la récupérer… Parce que pour lui c'était tout ce qu'il était. Un bon comédien fouteur de merde.

Quelqu'un qui aime vraiment Drew n'aurait jamais agit comme il l'avait fait.

Drew éluda un instant sa proposition… Peut-être bien que devant Tea il se laisserait pas aller à pleurer… A montrer ses émotions. Ce serait sûrement plus simple pour elle. Egoïste au fond, elle le savait. Mais il le fallait. Sirius était une part tellement importante de sa vie, qu'elle ne voulait pas une dernière image de lui, en larmes. Non. Il fallait un Sirius fier et orgueilleux. Comme l'original. Comme avant.

- Okay… murmura-t-elle.

oOoOoOo

Devant chez Sirius, avec Tea, elle frappa à la porte au bout de 5 bonnes minutes de mise en condition dans les bras de son homme.

- Je suis là… lui murmurait-il à l'oreille en frottant doucement son dos de manière réconfortante.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis…

- Salut… s'aventura la petite brune. Je… Je voulais te parler.

Il dévisagea Tea, puis baissa les yeux vers Drew.

- Je crois que c'est très clair, lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

Drew se mordit la lèvre, pas trop à l'aise de l'entendre comme ça.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi… Crois pas que ça ait été facile…

- Hmmm… C'est ça…

Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, il évitait son regard. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il était touché, et blessé de la voir comme ça, avec ce putain d'irlandais. Il voulait lui en foutre une là… Il voulait qu'il vire ses sales pattes d'elle… Il voulait qu'il n'ait jamais existé…

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse un instant ? proposa Tea, diplomate.

Il ne s'énerverait pas, il le savait. Il se fichait de l'état de Sirius, c'était celui de Drew qui le préoccupait. Elle était à lui, il avait gagné, il avait souffert aussi. Ce qu'endurait Sirius n'était que la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Non… Tirez-vous, lança Sirius. Je veux plus vous voir.

Et il leur ferma la porte au nez, en la claquant assez fort. Drew soupira… Mais c'était fait au moins… Il lui avait pas laissé l'opportunité de s'expliquer, tant pis pour lui.

Les bras de Tea s'enfermèrent autour d'elle, tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait… Du réconfort. Elle voulait aussi réconforter Sirius, lui dire qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, que ce n'était pas la fin du monde s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, qu'il sera heureux. Mais elle était trop proche, trop impliquée dans cette histoire pour le faire.

Toute mise contre lui, ils firent demi tour. Le cœur serré pour Drew, et plus léger pour Tea.

oOoOoOo

- Ca va aller ? demanda James.

- Ouais... soupira son ami. C'est pas comme si je l'aimais toujours, hein ? Juste que... Elle est encore très bandante...

James roula des yeux… Il se demandait pourquoi Sirius continuait de faire le gros dur alors qu'il l'avait vu au plus bas lors de leur première rupture… Mais à le regarder de plus près, peut-être bien que Sirius disait vrai après tout. A le voir comme ça, il n'avait pas l'air tellement affecté… Juste vexé d'avoir été largué par une fille encore une fois. Et la même en plus.

- Bon ben c'est cool alors ?

- Bien sûr que c'est cool ! Ca y est, j'ai tourné la page, qu'elle fasse des gosses avec son Irlandais je m'en fous complet !

James était sceptique malgré tout. Il savait qu'il exagérait, mais il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de se faire son délire « j'ai tourné la page » c'était mieux qu'un Sirius qui pleurait. Il prenait le dessus cette fois ci. Peut-être bien parce qu'il avait enfin compris que ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur une fille avec qui c'était complètement mort.

- Bon faut que je trouve une fille pour ce soir. J'ai le biscuit qui me démange.

- T'es de bonne humeur toi ! fit James très amusé par son pote. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

- Ravi pour toi ! répondit Sirius tout aussi amusé, puis il se leva. Bon, je vais me préparer, je vais sûrement aller au Moonlight ou quoi ce soir.

James acquiesça et se leva.

- Je vais retourner voir Dumbledore…

- Encore ?

- Ouais… soupira-t-il. Il faut que je lui dise qui j'ai choisi pour être le gardien du secret.

- Ow…

- Ouais, comme tu dis.

- Et t'as choisi alors ?

- Hmm… - il hocha la tête – ce sera toi.

Sirius comprenait le choix de son ami, et une longue conversation s'entama. Il aurait tout le temps de se préparer plus tard, il n'était que huit heures du soir.

Au bout du compte, Sirius, assez fin stratège, proposa à James de mettre Peter en gardien du secret. Personne ne pensera un seul instant qu'il pourrait s'agir de lui, et le secret n'en serait que mieux gardé. James réfléchissait à cette proposition…

- Je vais en parler avec Lily et Dumbledore…

oOoOoOo

Dans une boîte assez branchée de Londres, Sirius matait les filles depuis le bar… Il était presque blasé. Elles n'avaient rien de très attirant. Il leur manquait à toutes un petit truc en plus. Il était devenu très exigeant en matière de fille.

Aucune l'inspirait ce soir, alors il sortit bredouille, pour retourner à son appartement, se disant qu'il fallait qu'il trouve la bonne. Une qui lui fera oublier complètement Drew. Il était persuadé que ça existait. Il fallait qu'elle existe.

Il se fit la promesse de donner tout l'amour qu'il avait à revendre, à une qui le méritait vraiment. Juste pour lui montrer qu'il arrivait à vivre sans elle, et surtout avec une autre. Pour se venger en quelque sorte. Il espérait aussi qu'elle ait des soucis avec son irlandais… C'était peut-être méchant, mais il avait besoin qu'elle souffre autant que lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression que tout ça l'ait affecté plus que ça… _Ben non y'a l'autre con pour elle._

Il fronça le nez en arrivant dans la rue. Il pleuvait… Il était dans une rue moldue. Il allait ruiner sa super coupe et ses fringues. Il soupira.

- Journée de merde jusqu'au bout, marmonna-t-il pour lui tout seul.

Il resta comme un con dans l'entrée de la boîte, attendant que ça se calme… Mais plus il attendait, plus il pleuvait fort.

- Hey ! protesta-t-il. Tu peux pas faire gaffe ?

- Ow… fit la fille. Excuse, j'arrive pas à ouvrir mon parapluie… Je crois qu'il est cassé.

Il lui prit son parapluie et camoufla sa baguette magique, il lança un « reparo » informulé. Il ouvrit le parapluie.

- Ben nan il marche très bien ce parapluie.

Il le gardait bien dans sa main. Il avait bien sûr une idée derrière la tête.

- Merci, lui dit-elle avec un beau sourire ravie, elle tendit la main pour qu'il lui rende, ce qu'il ne fit pas, elle leva un sourcil. Hem… ?

- T'habites où ? Parce qu'en fait ça m'arrangerait bien que tu me déposes.

Il sortit son sourire en coin charmeur. La fille le voyait bien, mais elle aimait se faire désirer, et plaire aux garçons. Elle était de style portoricaine, menue, pas trop grande, de grands yeux noirs envoûtants, et une chevelure de déesse.

- Ah ça ! Pas de soucis. Sans toi je serai sur le bord de ce trottoir avec toi.

- Moi je suis sur Wexford Street.

- Et moi Henry Street, mais je comptais prendre un taxi si j'en trouve un.

Alors là, il se sentit bien con !

- Bien sûr un taxi ! Bonne idée.

A force de transplaner, il en oubliait quelques truc moldu de base…

- Approche toi…

Son parapluie était ouvert, et elle commença à aller vers la route lorsqu'il se mit à ses côtés.

- En espérant qu'il y en ait un rapidement, fit-elle en fronçant un peu le nez à la vue de la rue presque déserte.

- Ouais… Parce que je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu vas me virer de ton parapluie quand j'aurai commencé à… - il passa son bras autour de sa taille – Pour qu'on soit bien protégé.

Il s'était rapproché considérablement d'elle. Elle ne dit rien, elle avait l'air plutôt amusé par son petit numéro.

- Tu peux rester sous mon parapluie.

- Trop aimable.

Il lui fit son super clin d'œil. Il n'avait pas de mal à être charmeur avec elle… Parce qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle avait ce truc en plus. Peut-être juste ses yeux noirs qui allaient tellement bien avec ses cheveux.

- Au fait, moi c'est Sirius, ajouta-t-il.

- Jemina.

Il lui tendit la main de manière bien formelle, elle rit un peu devant son geste, et lui serra la main.

- Enchantée.

Il sortait le grand jeu.

- Moi de même.

Un assez grand sourire éclairait son visage. Très réceptive à ses attentions de séducteur.

Il allait ajouter une phrase cliché sur sa peau qui était vraiment très douce, mais le taxi qui s'arrêta devant eux le coupèrent en plein élan.

- Après vous, fit-il en lui ouvrant la portière, lui prenant le manche du parapluie.

- Gentleman…

- Toujours, déclara-t-il fier comme un coq avec son sourire en coin.

Il entra dans le taxi après elle, se foutant de la flotte partout en refermant le parapluie, mais il s'en fichait. Il regardait Jemina, et plus il la regardait, plus il voyait ce truc en plus qu'il le faisait craquer… C'était autre chose que ses yeux qui s'accordaient avec ses cheveux. C'était l'air dans son regard… L'air qui voulait dire « Tu me plais aussi, mais tu vas pas m'avoir de si tôt. »

* * *

**A suivre !**


	13. Le Baptême

**Et voilà enfin la suite et la fin de cette fiction. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir (et de temps) à l'écrire. Je pense que ça va vous plaire.**

**Je pense que à présent je n'écrirais plus que des OS quand j'aurai des petites idées par ci par là, mais plus d'aussi longue fic. Je vais me concentrer sur mon roman.**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit dans cette longue histoire de Sirius et Drew.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture à tous !**

**Amandiine

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Le baptême**

Tea était parti en mission. Les jours n'étaient pas trop réjouissants pour Drew. Elle se retrouvait seule, et ça n'était pas très bon pour toute cette histoire qui était encore trop fraîche dans sa mémoire. Bien que cela datait de presque un mois à présent, elle avait du mal à passer à autre chose.

Elle avait commencé les cours à l'université. Seulement 20 heures de cours par semaine, elle avait beaucoup de temps libre. Là, ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle passait dans sa chambre à regarder une petite boîte où elle avait gardé quelques objets qui lui rappelaient sa relation avec Sirius… Elle l'ouvrait régulièrement et repensait à eux souvent.

Des places de cinéma, la note du restaurant qu'elle lui avait payé, des mots qu'il lui avait écrit, des cadeaux… Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de tout jeter quand elle avait rompu. Elle avait tout caché, elle savait que le jour où elle irait mieux, elle aurait envie de se rappeler ces très beaux moments de sa vie.

Sur son lit, allongée sur le ventre, elle relisait les petits mots… Elle savait que ce n'était pas un des meilleurs moments pour les lire, mais elle en avait envie, allez savoir pourquoi.

- Drew ! T'as du courrier ! annonça la voix de sa mère au travers la cage d'escaliers.

Elle referma la boîte et la mis sous son lit. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur tombe dessus si jamais elle entrait dans sa chambre. Une fois dans le salon sa mère lui montra la lettre sur la table.

Elle reconnu tout de suite l'écriture élégante de Lily Evans. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, elle se doutait de ce que contenait cette lettre. C'était l'invitation pour le baptême du petit. Elle savait que Sirius allait être le parrain, et ce serait sûrement Liz la marraine.

Elle regarda la date inscrite sur le petit carton.

_30 Septembre à l'église Sainte Victoire_

C'était la semaine d'après. Elle sortit aussitôt pour aller en ville se trouver une jolie robe pour l'occasion au lieu de se terrer dans les souvenirs. Le shopping était un très bon moyen de se changer les idées.

oOoOoOo

- Je te dérange pas ?

Liz la regarda d'un air qui voulait dire _« comme si tu me dérangeais à chaque fois… » _

- Ben quoi ? ajouta-t-elle, amusée. 

- T'as eu l'invitation ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tout juste, et je voulais de plus amples informations.

Elles s'installèrent dans le salon du manoir Potter.

- Je t'écoute…

Drew, haussa les sourcils en captant qu'elles étaient seules.

- Tes parents sont encore au travail ?

- Oui, ils rentrent dans la semaine…

- Ils…

- Oui, t'en fais pas, James les a prévenu, ils seront là pour le baptême.

- Si tu veux venir dormir chez moi le temps qu'ils reviennent… Moi aussi je suis toute seule, enfin… Y'a pas Tea quoi.

Liz fronça le nez à cette phrase.

- Il est pas encore revenu ?

Drew fit lentement non de la tête, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait un air triste sur son visage.

- Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ?

- Presque un mois… soupira-t-elle.

- T'as eu des nouvelles au moins ?

Elle fit de nouveau non de la tête…

- Mais il m'avait prévenu, c'est une mission spéciale je sais pas quoi…

C'était évident sur son visage que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle continua :

- … qu'il était obligé de passer par là pour être Auror à part entière et qu'après il aurait pas de missions aussi longues.

- Mais combien de temps elle dure ?

- Aucune idée…

Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Si tu veux toi, venir dormir ici tant qu'il est pas de retour, y'a pas de soucis… J'ai pas trop envie de laisser la maison vide.

Drew accepta, c'était toujours mieux de vivre sous un autre toit que celui de sa famille. Elle rêvait trop d'indépendance, mais n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire pour. Elle songeait de plus en plus à arrêter les études complètement pour avoir un travail fixe et pouvoir avoir un toit à elle toute seule.

- Bon et t'étais venu pour quoi ? demanda Liz consciente que le sujet ait dérivé.

- Juste pour que tu m'annonces un truc que tu devrais sûrement m'annoncer… fit-elle, souriante de nouveau.

- Ahhh… ! Tu veux parler de ça… répliqua son amie le même sourire aux lèvres. Et bien oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui tu as raison.

- J'ai raison à propos de quoi ?

- A propos de ce que tu crois que je devrais t'annoncer mais que je n'ai pas encore fait.

- Rhaaa tu veux que je m'arrache les cheveux ! Aller dis moi ! demanda Drew avec une petite moue.

Liz la regarda, la laissant mariner encore quelques secondes et annonça :

- Oui c'est moi la marraine !!

- Ah… Merci !

Elle alla étreindre son amie pour la féliciter.

oOoOoOo

Pendant la semaine qui précéda le baptême d'Harry, Drew passa toutes ses journées avec Liz. Entre leurs cours qu'elles avaient en commun à l'université, et les parents de Liz qui n'étaientt pas rentrés, tout comme Tea. Elles ne se quittaient plus.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a de nouveau 15 ans… Quand on dormait tous les soirs dans le même dortoir, qu'on avait cours ensemble tous les jours…

- Quand je sortais avec Sirius… murmura Drew.

- Disons juste un peu avant…

- Pourquoi avant ? Pendant aussi on était toujours ensemble pour les cours et pour dormir.

- Ah nan pour dormir pas toujours, hein !

- Oui bon ça va, pour les trois nuits que j'ai passées avec lui à Poudlard…

- Trois nuits ? Laisse moi rire !

- Okay… Trois nuits par semaines…

- Ah je préfère ça !

Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette période de sa vie… Mini coup de blues le soir avant le baptême, elle alla se coucher dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius pour la peine.

Liz le remarqua bien sûr, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Je préfère dormir là… On… On est à côté au moins.

Elle savait que c'était une médiocre excuse, mais elle voulait se justifier même si c'était rien de mal. Liz acquiesça et lui fit un doux sourire.

- Bonne nuit Drew…

- Bonne nuit, lui répondit-elle avec la voix un peu éteinte.

Miss Potter mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement dupe.

Une fois dans la chambre de Sirius… Elle resta un moment à regarder un peu tout autour d'elle. Elle ouvra le placard par curiosité, il restait encore des affaires à lui. Elle prit un tee shirt pour respirer l'odeur de son homme.

- Hmmm…

Elle était toujours là. Elle garda le tee shirt avec elle et continua le tour de la chambre. Dans le tiroir du chevet, des préservatifs. Ce détail la fit sourire… Si y'a un truc qui caractérisait bien Sirius c'était le sexe. Mais… Plus avec elle dorénavant. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il sortait avec une fille. Elle avait rien dit en l'apprenant, mais son cœur s'était serré… Trop pour quelqu'un qui avait décidé de le laisser pour un autre.

Elle soupira longuement et s'allongea sur le lit… Elle se rappellerait toujours la première nuit qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras ici même. Magique, c'était vraiment magique. Elle se rappelait même du réveil, de la journée du lendemain, et tous les jours d'après… Elle s'en alla au pays des rêves, un sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOo

Revoir Sirius après une nuit pareille, c'était… étrange. Elle le regarda discrètement tout le long de la cérémonie, et essaya de l'éviter ensuite lorsque la petite fête allait commencer au Manoir Potter, mais ce n'était pas évident. Ils étaient à la même table, la table d'honneur comme ils disaient. La copine de Sirius était là, avec lui. Ils avaient l'air bien tous les deux… Ca lui creva le cœur de le voir de ses propres yeux, alors qu'elle était seule depuis bientôt un mois. Sans nouvelles.

Malgré ce que Tea lui avait dit, elle lui envoya une lettre pour tenter d'avoir des nouvelles, elle était limite à se demander s'il n'était pas mort. Une mission. Ca voulait dire quoi une mission ? Il devait aller libérer des gens ? Tuer des gens ? Garder des gens en sécurité ? Préparer un plan pour le faire ? Elle en avait marre de pas savoir.

- Désolé Drew… J'ai confiance en toi mais… C'est confidentiel… Je te promets qu'il m'arrivera rien.

C'est tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors là, se retrouvant seule à la table, alors que tous les autres étaient en train de danser sur la piste… Elle cherchait Sirius des yeux, juste pour le regarder. Ouf… Y'avait pas la fille avec lui. Elle savait pas comment elle s'appelait, et elle voulait pas le savoir. Ca l'énervait trop de voir qu'il était heureux. C'est elle qui aurait dû l'être. Elle était sensé être heureuse avec celui qu'elle choisirait. Elle en avait trop marre de voir qu'elle s'était trompée…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant la fille se rapprocher de Sirius et l'enlacer doucement derrière lui qui était en train de se servir à boire au bar.

C'était trop pour elle, elle se leva tentant de contenir ses larmes jusqu'à son arrivé aux toilettes.

- Allez Drew, sois plus forte que ça… Tu t'es plantée ouais et alors ? Maintenant c'est trop tard t'as qu'à attendre ton Auror qui est en train de faire je ne sais quoi alors qu'il devrait être là aussi pour partager ce moment de joie avec toi, mais nan, à part ça tu te retrouves toute seule comme une conne en train de regarder ton ex toutes les deux secondes comme une gamine…

Elle soupira… Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya une image trop blessante. C'était net qu'elle n'était pas bien. Qu'elle était jalouse à en crever. Elle essuya ses yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour enlever cette impression d'avoir pleuré…

La porte s'ouvrit, elle fronça le nez, elle aurait préféré restée seule pour continuer son introspection. Elle n'arriva pas à retenir une grimace en voyant que c'était Jemina.

- T'as encore besoin du lavabo ? lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

Elle fit non de la tête, sans sortir un mot et sorti des toilettes, détestant encore plus cette fille d'avoir l'air bien en plus. Bien gentille, bien foutue, bien mieux qu'elle.

_Allez Drew… Pour James, ne pète pas un scandale… _

Elle retourna à sa table et s'installa à sa place… Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait remarqué avant qu'il n'y avait que Sirius à la table. Nan trop occupée à regarder le sol pour éviter le regard des autres et celui de Sirius qui pour elle était encore au bar… 

Il avait un putain de sourire aux lèvres. Ca la tuait trop de voir qu'il était si heureux…

- Hey… fit-il en changeant de place.

Il l'avait vu arriver. Il avait vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air trop bien. Il était content que l'irlandais ne soit pas là, et James aussi. Sinon il savait qu'il allait l'emplâtrer.

- Hey… lui répondit-elle lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

- Petite mine pour une si belle journée… murmura-t-il en la regardant.

- Ouais… C'est pas la forme.

Elle tenta un sourire mais ça se voyait trop qu'elle était triste. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- J'sais qu'on s'est pas parlé depuis l'autre fois… Et que je vous ai dit de dégager mais…

Il soupira un instant, il fallait qu'il trouve les bons mots pour dire ce qu'il désirait de leur relation.

- Mais… ?

Elle aimait trop qu'il la touche comme ça… Qu'il ait cet air concerné, comme s'il savait que c'était parce qu'il était là avec _elle_ qu'elle n'était pas bien.

- Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on reste en contact.

En contact ? Juste ça… Elle était un peu déçue. Elle hocha la tête.

- Je veux bien mais… Sans copain ni copine alors.

Un sourire s'afficha d'emblée sur le visage de Sirius. C'était justement la condition qu'il allait imposer car il ne supportait pas l'autre blondinet.

- Ca te fait sourire ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

Il hocha la tête, avec son air amusé collé au visage encore. Elle fit une moue de ne pas comprendre.

- Explique-toi…

Il se mit doucement à caresser son épaule, puis il vit du coin de l'œil la porte des toilettes qui s'ouvrait. Il se détacha de Drew et lui murmura en se levant.

- Evasion, dans quinze minutes, on se retrouve dans le parc.

_Le parc ? Quel pa… Oh… Le parc… Ce parc là… _

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse et prit son sac à main, et sortit sans dire au revoir, elle reviendrait avant la fin de la soirée…. Enfin, elle essaierait… Parce que le parc… Ca voulait dire beaucoup pour elle. Elle commençait à se douter que c'était pas innocent du tout comme choix.

Le parc… Leur premier baiser.

Elle y arriva avant lui, et elle espérait qu'il allait se dépêcher parce que les nuages commençaient à menacer au dessus de sa tête. Un léger sourire aux lèvres se forma à une pensée, et il était là. A quelques mètres d'elle, il s'était arrêté pour la regarder. Il lui fit un sourire légèrement en coin… Craquant à souhait. Il se rapprocha d'elle ensuite… Il avait pas bien vu la robe qu'elle portait, elle était toujours assise à table.

- Jolie robe…

- Merci…

Il lui prit doucement la main et se rapprocha bien d'elle. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

- Je déteste te voir triste…

Le visage légèrement baissé, comme s'il cherchait quoi dire de plus. Il lui prit l'autre main, tendrement. Il la caressait de ses pouces. Il releva les yeux pour accrocher les siens.

Il allait ajouter un truc à dire mais elle ne tient plus et alla poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux. Il ferma les yeux aussi, lâcha ses mains et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se colla à lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses bras autour de ses épaules, elle l'embrassait… Elle l'embrassait avec tellement d'envie, de désir contenu, et d'amour.

C'est lui qui arrêta le baiser pour respirer et elle murmura :

- Tu me manques… Trop…

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle comme il était avec la mexicaine là.

- Tu me manques aussi…

- Mais… ?

Il fit non de la tête et alla passer doucement sa main sur sa joue en se regardant faire, il aimait toujours autant la peau de Drew, si blanche…

- Mais rien, ajouta-t-il plus bas avant d'aller doucement reprendre ses lèvres.

C'était le 30 Septembre 1981.

Ils n'eurent le temps de vivre qu'un mois en parfaite harmonie avant le drame.

* * *

**FIN**

**Si vous avez des questions à propos de la suite de l'histoire ou n'importe quoi à propos de l'histoire, posez les, je vous répondrais en postant une autre mise à jour ;-)**


	14. Réponses aux questions

**Bonjour à tous !**

Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue pour répondre à vos questions mais comme je vous l'avais dit, je suis à Londres depuis Janvier et je suis enfin posée avec un job un appart', donc voilà je peux enfin répondre tranquillement à vos questions (sans être dans un cyber café ou au mcdo pour choper un wifi gratuit).

Donc voilà beaucoup de questions sont revenus donc bien sûr j'y réponds qu'une fois.

**J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe pour eux... Tea est vraiment mort ? Il a peut-être découvert que peter était un mangemort, et il l'a tué... ou c'est un mangemort aussi, Tea ?**

Tea n'est pas du tout un mangemort, et à ce moment là de l'histoire il n'est pas mort non. Il n'a pas découvert que Peter était mangemort non plus, il était complètement hors de toute cette histoire.

**Et Jemina, elle a dit quoi ?**

Que Sirius était un salaud de l'avoir trompé xD

**Comment réagit Drew quand James et Lily meurent ?  
**Très choquée évidemment, elle se réfugie avec Remus pour noyer sa peine (pas dans le sens où elle couche avec Remus, mais dans le sens où il est le seul qui la comprend puisqu'ils étaient leurs amis).

**Elle savait pour la prophétie ? Ou pour Sirius soi-disant gardien du secret ?  
**Nope elle savait rien du tout de ça.

**Et qu'est-ce qu'elle devient après ?  
**Elle essaie de comprendre pourquoi Sirius les a trahis… Elle se rend malade avec ça, elle arrive pas à y croire. Mais elle continue de vivre tant bien que mal… Elle retourne vers Tea qui l'aide à remonter la pente. En tant qu'amis au début, puis un peu plus ensuite… Tea a toujours aimé Drew et a toujours été faible en la voyant triste.

**Et Liz ?**

Liz était dans la maison lorsque Voldemort à voulu tuer Harry. Elle s'est aussi fait tuer ce soir là.

**Quelle est la mission de Tea ?**

Ca n'a pas tellement d'importance dans l'histoire. Juste une mission contre des mangemorts dans une autre partie du pays.

**Et Tea? il a appris pr Drew et Sirius?**

Oui Drew lui dit lorsqu'il revient, elle voulait pas lui dire dans une lettre, elle sait que déjà être en mission pendant autant de temps ça doit pas être facile alors elle voulait pas le rendre encore plus mal. Sauf que une fois qu'il est de retour, Sirius est en prison… Alors tout prend une dimension différente car ils restent proche.

**est-ce-que Sirius a essayé de la retrouvée ou juste savoir ce qu'elle est devenue lorsqu'il s'est echappé d'Azkaban?  
**Oui Sirius ferait n'importe quoi pour essayer de la revoir et lui expliquer la vérité. Mais c'est Remus qui expliquera à Drew que Sirius est là… Et qu'il est innocent…

**Ton roman ? Explique moi tout ça :p**

J'ai quelques idées qui se bouscule dans ma tête, ça commence à être de plus en plus concert d'ailleurs, même si je n'ai rien écrit encore (pas eu le temps comme je vous l'ai dit) mais j'y pense beaucoup. Se sera une histoire avec Drew en personnage principal. Se sera pas du tout en rapport avec Harry Potter même si bien évidemment il y aura un gars qui a tout de Sirius, un autre qui a tout de Remus etc… Il y aura beaucoup de nouveaux personnages, et je pense que ça peut être un premier tome d'une série… Je sais pas il faut que je trouve de bonne idées encore.

**Dis-moi, comptes-tu faire une autre fic pour nous mettre au courant de ce que deviennent Sirius et Drew??**

J'y pense oui… Mais je sais pas quand je pourrai faire ça. Je pense que se sera plutôt un OS ou plusieurs OS qui raconte des morceaux de leur vie ensuite. Par exemple quand Sirius sort d'Azkaban et qu'il revoit Drew pour la première fois…

**Est-ce que Drew va tenter de garder contact avec Harry?**

Oui mais elle n'y arrivera pas vu qu'il est parti chez les moldus et qu'elle ne sait pas du tout qui est la famille de Lily.

**Bon j'ai adoré l'histoire de Drew et Sirus du début à la fin mais j'ai des questions **

**Déjà ils se remettent ensemble là ?**

Et oui ils se remettent ensemble

**Tu as une nouvelle fic de prévu ??  
**Fic non, OS j'en ai écrit quelques uns nouveau en fait, mais c'est pas des Sirius Drew, mais des Tyler/Aaron, un couple gay qu'on a crée avec Lupy (Miss Lup Lup). Les deux OS sont sur mon site http(:)(/)amandrew(.)free(.)fr et sur mon blog aussi http(:)(/)amn2(.)free(.)fr

Après j'ai toujours Everytime we touch que je n'ai pas terminé encore, mais je vais m'y remettre. )

Voilà tout le monde j'espère que j'aurai bien répondu à vos questions.

Merci d'avoir lu et patienté pour les réponses ;-)


End file.
